Beyblade OC Katerina Valkova: The story
by LadyToothless
Summary: (Cover Image by SlumberPoppy on DA - /art/Beyblade-OC-Katerina-Valkova-471230234 ) The story bellow is about Katerina Valkova, a gentle and rich Russian blader who joined the Bladebreakers. Owner of a sad past, along with her new friends Kate discovers the true mean of team work and how life can be fun. But she still needs to realize what her heart really needs to be in peace.
1. Background story & physical appearance

**Background story**

Katerina Valkova, mostly known as Kate, is a Russian blader who joined the Bladebreakers invited by Mr. Dickenson. Her bit beast is a giant reindeer with ice powers called Drangifer, which was inherited by Kate from her father, and her beyblade is light blue with some details in turquoise and brown.

Kate is heir of a noble Russian family. Her father was an important military and her mother a famous Bolshoi ballerina. They had very traditional habits and also were very happy together. It was Kate's father who encouraged her to start beyblading, and the girl was really very good in the sport. She fell completely in love with beyblade, especially after she started battling with Drangifer.

Unfortunatelly one day Kate's parents died because their house tragically caught fire. Kate got destroyed inside. Some years later she decided to begin a new life and used the money she had to travel alone through Europe, going to places that she used to go with her parents, meeting new bladers and trying to develop her fighting style to be a champion and honor her family. One day Kate was in Berlin taking some coffee when a guy named Robert started talking to her. She got very happy to know that he also was a blader. During the next days they kept meeting and Robert introduced Kate to some friends: Johnny, Oliver, Enrique and Martin, all of them also very good in beyblade and winners of several regional championships. In some months Kate and the guys were already good friends, but, even training together, they were not a beyblade team since everyone preferred fighting alone.

Robert and Kate were getting very close and then they started dating. They used to argue sometimes however they had sincere feelings about their relationship. So he invited her and the other guys to stay in his castle with him during the vacations and everybody accepted. Kate was finally happy again with her new friends. But she was not expecting that some months later she would be visited by Mr. Dickenson in the castle and then everything would change.

**Personality and physical appearance**

Kate is very kind, lovely, calm and polite. She cares about her friends and always tries to help them when they have some problem. She is also realistic and sensible. As heir of a noble family, Kate has very traditional habits and so she gets several times in trouble because she has difficulties to get used to the Bladebreakers way of life. As she is very elegant and cares a lot about her appearance, especially about her hair, it's common to people think that she is mean and weak, but Kate always proves that she is a gentle and strong-minded girl.

Kate is red-haired and her hair is very long and straight. Her eyes are dark green and her skin is very clear. Basically, in the first season Kate wears a black skirt, a brown boot and a white and brown sweater. In the second one she wears a white dress, brown belt, boot and gloves. In the third season Kate wears pants and a brown jacket. She uses to tie her hair when in an intense battle.

Another notable point is that Kate likes kids and gets along very well with them.


	2. Another OCs that appear in the story

**Ken Cheng**

Ken is Kevin's older brother and is also a member of the White Tigers.

He is blond and his hair is long and messy. Ken wears an orange and white costume. He is also a nekojin like his teammates.

Ken is very focused and observant, and he always respects a good opponent. Ken is used to reprehend Kevin because of his bad behavior. During the first season Ken showed that he is a really good blader. He created some kind of rivalry against Kai, who Ken respects as the most valorous opponent he ever met.

Ken's bit beast is cheetah called **Galpard**, whose main feature is its velocity. Its element is wind.

**Christopher "Chris" Harrison**

Chris, like Emily, is Judy's assistant in the American BBA Research Center. He is also a famous volleyball player and a member of the All Starz.

Chris has brown hair and eyes, and his hair is straight. Chris wears a red, blue and white volleyball uniform, as well as a white headband. During his battles Judy talks to him through a communicator installed in his headband.

Intelligent and a computer science genius, Chris is one of the responsible for collecting opponent's information along with Emily, as well as for analyzing the obtained data. But Chris is also a bit paranoid about hackers and spies that can observe the All Starz project and it makes him seems crazy and boring sometimes. Anyway, the American is very confident, funny and smiling. He always uses his intelligence to help his friends when they need.

Chris's bit beast is a coyote called **Tryote**, which was improved in the American BBA Laboratory. It is very strong and its attacks are based on fire.

**Ethan**

Ethan is a member of the Savage Slammers. He says that he won his beyblade when he defeated a shark that was scaring his village by using a swordfish. And that is why his battle style is based on a swordfish.

He looks a lot his teammates, but Ethan is the tallest of the Savage Slammers and he has blue hair.

**Ghostler**

Ghostler is a member of the Dark Bladers.

As a ghost, Ghostler is very furtive and he can appear or disappear wherever he wants. He also can pass through solid objects. As the other Dark Bladers, he has a scary appearance and wears a torn mantle. His skin is so clear that it actually looks like if he were transparent. The ghost is also slow-witted. The European who defeated Ghostler and cursed him was the Czech Martin.

Ghostler's dark bit beast is called **Wandering**. It gives the beyblade the feature of disappearing and appearing how many times it wants during a battle.

**Martin Honsch**

Martin is the Czech member of the Majestics and also the champion of Czech Republic. He is from Prague, and like the other Majestics he is also very wealthy and son of a noble family.

Martin has short black hair and light blue eyes, and he is tall and strong. His clothes are mainly black, white and blue and he wears a t-shirt and pants. His launcher has the shape of a spear.

The Czech is very talkative, animated and is always ready to hang out with his friends. As well as Kate, Martin cares a lot about his appearance. He usually says that a beyblade is only completely strong if it is also stylish and beautiful, and the same words can be used to define a champion. Martin is an assumed shopaholic too, and when Kate was in Europe they used to spend hours shopping together. One of the best things about Martin however is that he is very calm and generous and it makes him an adorable person.

Martin's bit beast is an armadillo called **Armadilyon**, which was inherited by him from his family. Armadilyon is as big as any other Majestic bit beast. Its element is earth and it gives the beyblade the feature of rolling in vertical and provoking some destruction.

**Vladimir "Vlad" Morozov**

Vlad is an orphan who lives in the abbey and a member of the Demolition Boys.

Vlad has white and wavy hair and yellow eyes, which are almost always covered by his hair. He uses a cross-shaped earring in his right ear and he wears pants, a t-shirt and a jacket with a furry hood. His clothes are mainly gray, yellow, white and dark green.

As well as the other Demolition Boys, Vlad is very serious and rarely shows his emotions. He has a lot of Russian female fans, since he is handsome, but he doesn't care much about them, and he is too shy anyway. Vlad is the orphan who obeys Boris the most because he really considers him a genius but he is also sensible and intelligent, and so he was the first Demolition Boy to notice that there was something wrong happening in the abbey. Even being quiet Vlad tries hard to maintain a good relationship with his team mates and they are actually friends, in their own way, of course.

Vlad's bit beast is a polar bear called **Polborg** which was also modified in the abbey laboratory. Polborg's attacks are based on electricity and Vlad's beyblade works as a battery.

**Sophia Soretova**

Sophia is a Russian girl who was Kate's roommate at the Withney Prep School. Despite her love for beyblade, she doesn't know how to fight and she prefer only watching the battles and helping with some tactics.

Sophia has a long and wavy blonde hair and she wears glasses and a light pink headband. Her eyes are light blue. During the most part of the time she wears the green school uniform with a black skirt. Her father is an important medic and she wants to study to become one too. And they are in Japan because he needed to do a work at the local hospital for some months.

Sophia's biggest idols are the Demolition Boys, just like most of the Russian girls. She has a kind of a crush on Tala and the better part of living in Japan was meeting his twin sister.

**Misha**

Misha is the member of the Saint Shields who is the responsible for chasing Kate and capturing Drangifer.

Misha has tanned skin and white hair, which is tied in a shape of an "8" in the back part of her head and in the front one there are two loose strands of hair that are involved several times in red bands. She also uses a light green jewel on her forehead, which has the same color as her intense and deep eyes, and several gold jewelries in many parts of her body. Her dress is mainly orange and red, the same colors as her teammates' clothes, and she wears a black Greek-style sandal.

Misha is very impatient, serious, tough, sarcastic and heartless and also has an acid humor. But slowly she proves that she has a good heart somewhere inside her body. She gets along well with her teammates because they are united by the same mission but many times they make fun of her because of her acid behavior. Misha and Dunga are lovers and everybody knows this, but they never assume it.

Misha bit beast is a naja cobra called **Snakans** and it has also the ability of becoming invisible. Most of its attacks are based on wind however it uses a bit of poison too.

**Finnick**

Finnick is a member of the first team Psykick, which attacked the Bladebreakers on the island.

He is practically bald and his skin is a bit dark, as well as his eyes. He wears the Psykick green uniform and his beyblade has electric powers. As the other Psykicks, Finnick was just being used by Doctor B in order to catch the bit beasts of the Bladebreakers.

**William "Will"**

Will is one of Kane's friends and he was also invited by Gideon to test the cyber bit beasts. He got in charge of defeating Kate by using the cruel Cyber Drangifer and, just like his friends, he got possessed by the power of the digital bit beast.

However in natural conditions Will is as kind and gentle as each one of his friends. His main feature is his constant and happy smile and he also is very cult and intelligent. He always likes to talk about the places he and his friends knew during their trip. Will has his long black hair tied in a ponytail and his eyes are dark blue.

**Duran**

Duran is a member of team Zagart along with Zeo and Gordo. He was invited by Zagart himself and also helped Zeo in his training.

He has brown hair and dark green eyes and he wears a dirty and torn beige overcoat with some green details, also in his pants and shirt. His appearance is intimidating and scary. And so his personality is. Zagart invited Duran to be part of his team because he is violent, strong and ruthless, and these features make him an important help to capture the bit beats. He doesn't care about his opponents at all and as he trained Zeo along with Gordo, the kid also became cruel and unstoppable.

Duran's bit beast was taken from the rock and it is a monstrous wolf called **Fenrir**. He represents the one-headed wolfish bit beast from the team Zagart. Its element is darkness and Duran uses its attacks against his opponents without any kind of mercy.

**Serena Gale**

Serena is a member of the BEGA League and one of Boris' favorite bladers.

She has a straight dark-blonde hair which grows until her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She wears a tight black top, jeans pants and a blue vest.

Despite being beautiful Serena is cruel, arrogant, heartless and envious. She doesn't care about hurting their opponents when she wants or needs to. As she only cares about herself most of her teammates mean nothing to her and she constantly says that they are only a hindrance.

Her bit beast is a raven called **Hades**, its element is darkness and its attack is a dark flame that can disintegrate any beyblade it touches.


	3. Beyblade: The Japanese Qualifiers

**The Japanese qualifiers arc**

In Japan, Kate first met Tyson when she helped him making his beyblade spinning four times faster in order to defeat Carlos. So Tyson invited her to see his fight. Kate got very proud of the boy when he won the battle, but she also got worried when Kai appeared and destroyed Tyson's beyblade in another match. Kenny told her that Kai was looking for beyblades with special powers.

Kate went to the Blade Sharks place and she was surprised by Kai, who asked what she wanted there. She got a little confused because she was not so good in Japanese, but she said that Kai did not know how many good bladers existed besides him, and that it would be good if he stopped treating other people like trash without even knowing them. He realized that Kate also had a bit beast and got very interested to know how much power she had. Soon after, the other Blade Sharks returned with a kidnapped Kenny, who got shocked when saw Kate there. Tyson arrived after and called her a traitress, but the girl only said that didn't promise him her loyalty.

After fighting against Kai again, Tyson challenged Kate to a battle because he wanted to see her bit beast, but she refused. So the boy insulted her saying that she was just a mean girl that was afraid of breaking her nails. Kate got very mad after that, and she decided to accept the challenge. Soon after, she defeated Tyson without any kind of trouble and she didn't even call Drangifer. She said that Tyson didn't know how to treat a lady. Kai was surprised about how powerful the girl was.

In the Japanese qualifers tournament, Kate was announced as a Mr. Dickenson special guest along with Ray. She defeated Kenny and other 8 young bladers in the group D free match, and Ray also became the winner of group E. Then Kate would have to battle against Max and Ray against Tyson. The two winners would confront each other and the last winner would go to the finals to battle against the current Japanese champion, Kai.

Kate defeated Max in the third round of the match. During the battle Max got Draciel for the very first time and so it was also the first fight where Kate called Drangifer. Everybody in the stadium got scared with the size of her bit beast.

After Ray gave up the battle against Tyson, Dickenson called him and Kate and told them about his plan to start a team to go to the world championship. Ray accepted without any doubt because he would like to be in the same team as Tyson, but Kate got surprised because she didn't know the championship would be in teams, as well as she also was angry because she was not a team player and didn't desire to be part of one. But Dickenson smiled and only said that she should try different experiences. She was not sure if she wanted to.

In Kate's match against Tyson, she was asking him why he thought he could be a champion. As she realized how determined the boy was, she thought that it would be great if he were part of Dickenson team and lost the battle on purpose. Tyson was confused and Kate just said that it was because she didn't want to break her nails. She was wondering that if Kai wanted a good opponent, he was going to have one. And just as she thought, Tyson defeated Kai in the finals and so Mr. Dickenson announced the team that would compete in the world championship.


	4. Beyblade: The White Tigers

**The White Tigers arc**

Kate faced Mariah in a Hong Kong alley when she insulted the Bladebreakers saying that they just didn't want to fight against her because she was a girl. Mariah also called Kate a mean girl who didn't know how to fight in the streets. When Mariah used her beyblade to destroy the bowl in order to threaten the Bladebreakers, Kate launched her beyblade and also destroyed a wall behind the White Tigers.

During the whole Asian championship Kate got several times in trouble because of her new way of life. It was very different from the wealthy life she had with her friends in Europe. She had to learn how to eat pizza with hands and she also had to learn how to share the bathroom with other people as well as take less time in the bath. Another common problem was that Kate still didn't understand Japanese very well, so many times she got confused when talking to the guys, and Tyson always took all chances to make fun of her. Kai was a great help to Kate because many times he translated things to the girl since he was also a descendant of Russians.

Kate also proved she was very realistic and generous. When Ray abandoned the Bladebreakers to look for Driger, Kate was the first one to accept his decision because he needed a time to think about which team he really wanted to be part of. Kai agreed with her, but Max and Tyson decided to look for Ray anyway. So Kate and Kai spent the rest of the day training together. They were being observed by Ken, the quietest member of the White Tigers. Kai saw Ken fighting once in the championship and he knew that the boy was very strong, and he couldn't tolerate the idea of existing someone stronger than himself. Kate noticed that Kai was worried about Ken and calmed him saying that the only way to solve his questions was fighting against the boy.

Kate only fought twice before the finals. The first one was against a Charming Prince, since the White Tigers were there and she wanted to show them (especially Mariah) that the Bladebreakers were not weak as them thought, as well as she wanted to encourage Ray to fight even without Driger. She won her battle and got really proud of Ray when Driger came back. The second fight was against a Blade Hunter. That day Kate, Ray and Tyson were going later to China Tower when Kevin provoked a mudslide. As Ray got hurt and Tyson was helping him, Kate needed to go alone until the stadium before the Bladebreakers lose by WO. Kate ran like she never did in her whole life. She was exhausted and her clothes were dirty and torn when a Chinese peasant who was riding an alpaca appeared. Then he helped the little desperate girl arriving at China Tower on time. After defeating the Blade Hunter, Kate asked some bananas to him and gave them to the strange man with an alpaca who saved the Bladebreakers. She was so mad because of her clothes that Max, Kenny and Kai were scared with her, but after this scene, they actually got proud of her.

In the finals Max lost his match against Gary, Ray won his against Mariah as well as Kai also defeated Ken. But Tyson's match against Lee finished in draw, so Kate would have to fight against Kevin in the last battle. However she refused to fight because she knew that Ray still had some unsolved problems with Lee. After some argument with the DJ the judges approved a final match between Ray and Lee, and Ray won. The Bladebreakers became the new Asian champions then.


	5. Beyblade: The All Starz

**The All Starz arc**

In the American BBA Research Center, Kate as well as Kai refused Emily's challenge because Kate was suspicious of her, Judy and Chris. She and Kai realized that the Americans were only collecting some information about the other Bladebreakers. Kate also invaded the BBA laboratories along with Max, Tyson, Kenny and Ray. She showed that she had a great ease when passing through traps or while breaking passwords, and she only said to the boys that her ability was a gift.

As the Bladebreakers got a free day after visiting the Research Center, they decided to go to the Liberty Statue. Chris appeared there because he was suspicious of the espionage ability that Kate had. He was accusing her of being a professional spy and then Kate decided to battle against him. Kai advised her that it was probably just a trick to collect information about her, but Kate was so angry that choose taking the risks. But the battle finished in draw and both beyblades got broken.

When Mr. Dickenson gave the Bladebreakers the instruction to train with Antonio in an isolated area he also told Kenny to help Ray and Kate reconstructing their beyblades. And this way Drangifer Frost and Driger Fang were made. Drangifer got so strong in the new beyblade that it froze the lake when Kate called it.

Before the finals of the American championship, Kate fought just once. It was against Ethan from the Savage Slammers because Ray lost the match against Diego. Ethan told Kate how he got his beyblade when he defeated a shark using a swordfish, and Kate was feeling really impatient, but she defeated the boy by freezing the water of the bowl.

Even without fighting, Kate was always supporting her friends. As an example, she helped Max defeating Luiz from the Spintensity by giving him some dance tips since she liked ballet as her mother did. After all, battling as a team was not being as bad as Kate thought it was. She was even having fun when eating pizza with hands. The only thing she still could not get used to was Tyson's bad habits when he was eating, as well as his farts while he was sleeping. But in general she was doing well as a member of a team. Kate frequently was thinking about what her European friends would be doing and how she would like to tell them her experiences of working as a team.

Kate and Kai were already good friends, and he used to talk more to her than to any other Bladebreaker. Tyson used to say that it was because she was a girl but Kate preferred thinking that it was because both of them had the "Russian thing" in common. However she and Kai were getting each day closer, and the boy was happy because Kate was the only one who made he feel comfortable when being with. It looked like Kai knew her for years.

In the American championship finals, Kate battled against Steve in the first match. She won by faking her fighting style and then mistaking the All Starz when they were collecting information about her new beyblade. Ray lost his battle against Eddy, Tyson won his against Chris and finally Max defeated Michael. And then the Bladebreakers became also the new American champions.


	6. Beyblade: The Majestics

**The Majestics arc**

Kate as well as the other Bladebreakers was having fun in the ship towards Russia. She was shopping in the stores and Kai was accompanying her. Kenny asked to them to exercise, but they ignored him and so they decided to train instead. After Robert defeated Tyson, Kate appeared in the fliperama room and hugged him so emotionally that Kai and the other Bladebrakers got jealous. Kai and Robert started an argument and they decided to battle too, but Kai was defeated easily and Robert said that he had no honor and that he fought because he wanted only to be the best, didn't matter the means. After the battle, Kai started being aggressive with Kate. Ray noticed that it was not only because he lost the fight and then he encouraged Kai to talk to Kate about his feelings. Kai so apologized with the girl and they went to take a walk through deck. But they were surprised by a strange man called Ghostler. He had a very scary appearance, and told them that he wanted their bit beasts, as well as he wanted to take Kate with him. Kai started battling against the strange to protect Kate but they were interrupted by the security, and Ghostler so disappeared. When Kate and Kai told the other Bladebreakers about the man, Max said that it was probably just a joke. That night Kate and Kai shared their first kiss.

In London, after losing the ship, Kate got desperate because all her clothes and money were in the ship. Tyson and Kai wanted to fight against Robert again as well as the Bladebreakers needed to train more before the finals in Russia. Then Tyson suggested that Kate take the team to meet her European friends so they could fight against strong bladers and get prepared to face the championship. Kate agreed and they decided to go to Russia by train in order to visit as much countries as they could.

Before arriving in France the Bladebreakers were attacked sometimes by the Dark Bladers, team which Ghostler was a member of. Sanguinex kept saying that they wanted to take Kate with them. But it was only in the Eiffel Tower that they told the girl why. It was because the Dark Bladers wanted a rematch against the European champions, and if they kidnapped Kate, Robert would accept the fight, since he cared about the girl. Kate didn't believe in what she had just listened.

It was Kate who convinced Oliver to battle against Tyson, and their match finished in draw. Oliver was very confident before the battle but after, he assumed that Tyson was a good blader.

The Bladebreakers went to Rome in the back of a truck that smelled really bad. The trucker asked Kate why she, a famous European champion, was traveling that way, and she just said that it was a very long story. Arriving in Rome the team found Enrique, who was so busy hanging out with some girls that he didn't care about Kate and her friends. Kate told Enrique that if he kept refusing to fight against Tyson, she would tell his girlfriends about what he had done in a party they gone in Frankfurt. Enrique got very scared and accepted the challenge against Tyson. But after that, Kate said to Kai that the party she said didn't even exist and all the Bladebreakers laughed at how perverse she could be.

After that Enrique defeated Tyson, Kate gave him a slap because she thought the way he attacked Tyson directly with Amphilyon was very cruel. In the rematch Kate almost got hurt when she saved Enrique from his bit beast. She told him that Amphilyon was his friend, not a weapon, and then Enrique thanked her for saving his life. Tyson won that battle.

In Robert's castle, Kate got happy when saw that Johnny and Martin were there too, but Johnny said that he would never understand why Kate decided to be part of an amateur team. She tried to tell her friends how good working as a team was but none of them was interested.

Kate noticed that Kai wanted to fight against Robert again, and he would never stop until he defeated the German. However Robert kept refusing to battle, even when Oliver and Enrique were supporting the Bladebreakers, since rematches were not part of his honor code. Kai was also very uncomfortable in that room because there were a lot of pictures of Robert and Kate together there. Martin then noticed that Kai and Robert were rivals not only in beyblade. So he decided to fight against some Bladebreaker to solve that impasse. If he were defeated, Robert would accept the battle against Kai. Tyson accepted the challenge but he didn't defeat Martin, who won the match without any problem. Johnny praised Martin and said that it was a great trick to make the Bladebreakers stop insisting to fight, but Martin said that it was not a trick and that he was only giving the team the chance to train more.

The Bladebreakers were taking a walk through the garden wondering how they could convince the Europeans to fight, when Kate accidentally let some scars she had in her back appear. They were burn scars. The boys got very worried when they saw those scars and Kate was feeling embarrassed. She just hid them again and said that she got the scars when her house caught fire. But Kate started acting strangely, and then she said that she was going to the restroom and entered in the castle.

Inside the castle, Kate was surprised by Robert, who asked her if they could talk alone. Robert so asked if Kate was crazy. It was the only explanation he could think to understand why she would help the Bladebreakers in that crazy trip. Kate started telling him about all the crazy things she did in the last months, like riding an alpaca, invading a laboratory, traveling in the back of a stinky truck, fighting in the streets and even eating with hands and taking less time to bath. Robert got shocked and said that she was really different. Kate smiled at him and said that working as a team was being a really good experience, and that Robert should try that experience. But Robert answered he was well alone and also said that he noticed how Kai cared about Kate. He stated that he was worried about her relationship with Kai and that he didn't trust him. Kate pointed that Kai was a good person despite being tough. She was very embarrassed with that situation, since she and Robert had dated in the past, and everything got worse when Robert asked to her to stay in the castle with him and their friends again. Kate was almost crying but she said that she couldn't stay. At that moment Martin entered the room because he was looking for Robert and realized he interrupted something important. Kate took the chance and gave Robert a gentle kiss in his cheek, leaving the place after.  
Kate met the other Bladebreakers in the garden again and Kai noticed that she had been crying. So he decided to look for Robert and solving their problems once for all. Later Kai found the Europeans together near a staircase, and once again he challenged Robert, who was looking really tired of Kai's insistence and also of Kai himself. After an argument, Johnny said that he was sick of that entire story, and he decided to battle against Kai. When the other Bladebreakers arrived the battle had already begun and Johnny won when Salamalyon attacked Kai directly. Kai was hurled toward the staircase and didn't hit her head only because Kate protected him with her own body. Johnny got worried but he said that it only happened because Kate had taken her amateur team to the castle. Robert was also worried and ashamed, when a mad Tyson challenged the Europeans to a team battle. Martin took his friends away from there, saying that they would think about the proposal. Oliver and Robert reprehended Johnny by his bad attitude.

As the Europeans accepted the challenge, the Bladebreakers and the recently created Majestics would fight and the winner would go to the finals in Russia. The first match was between Ray and Oliver and it finished in draw. The second one was actually a rematch between Tyson and Martin, and Tyson won. The third battle was between Kate and Johnny, since she wanted him to apologize for what he did to Kai in the garden, as well as she wanted to show the Majestics how a team could make people become more powerful. And the girl really won the fight. Finally the next match would be between Robert and Kai. They started discussing about whom Kate liked the most during the battle and she got really embarrassed while the whole stadium was looking at her. Kai showed Robert the scars he got while training, and Robert realized that he was wrong about Kai's honor. And soon Kai won the fight. He got so happy that even he smiled at the Bladebreakers and hugged Kate.

At Olimpia Stadium, the Dark Bladers kidnapped Kate after the matches because they still wanted their rematch against the Majestics. Kate kept calm since she knew that actually the creatures didn't want to hurt her, but Kai and Robert got worried. As Robert said the Majestics would fight because they had to fix the bad things they had done, the Dark Bladers realized that they were different then. So they left Kate, and went away.

The Majestics were not feeling sad about the defeat. They had learnt an important lesson thanks to their old red-haired friend, and Kate was also excited and proud of the new European team. The Majestics invited her to be part of them after the Russian championship, but the Bladebreakers got sullen with the invitation and that situation made Kate laugh. Robert and Kai kept arguing during some minutes however everybody was just ignoring them.

And so the Bladebreakers were finally ready to go to Russia.


	7. Beyblade: The Demolition Boys

**The Demolition Boys arc**

In the Demolition Boys arc, Kate was acting strangely in Russia, especially when the Bladebreakers visited the abbey. There, Boris was making her feel very uncomfortable because he was always staring at her. Kate also showed to be not happy when Tyson wanted to fight against some of the training kids. She tried to help Alexander during the battle by whispering some gentle words to him in Russian, and the kid was confused about why she was helping him. However no one of the Bladebreakers had noticed it. When Alexander lost the match and Boris destroyed his beyblade, Kate went away after some monks appeared to take Alexander of there. She said that would be waiting for her friends outside, and as Kai was feeling as uncomfortable as her, he got out of the abbey soon after. Outside, Kate hugged Kai and he started calming her.

When Kai had the nightmare about Alexander, who calmed him was Kate. He told her that the abbey seemed very familiar to him and that he wanted to understand why. Kate looked to be very worried with Kai and told him to avoid going to the abbey again since it was a dangerous place. Then they hugged each other and Kai said that even knowing Kate just for some months, it looked like if were years.

Kate was in the square with the other Bladebreakers, the White Tigers and the All Starz. She was very worried since Kai disappeared, and he only left her a message saying that he would be back soon. They had not met after the hug and she couldn't stop thinking about what he said earlier. Ray noticed that Kate was too quiet and asked her why she was feeling sad. But suddenly Kate realized that Kai could be in trouble and went away from the square without saying any word.

In the abbey, Kai remembered he trained there when he was a kid. He was very scared and his memories were slowly coming up to his mind.

Kate also invaded the abbey to look for Kai. Boris was using the speaker to provoke her. He said that Kai accepted being part of the Biovolt Corporation, but Kate refused to believe and kept running through the corridors, passing through several kinds of traps. While she was running she saw Alexander in a cell and used her beyblade to save the kid. He was very injured since he had been tortured after being defeated by Tyson. Kate then put him in her back and started running again. The boy was scared, but also he was feeling comfortable since he was not alone anymore then.

Kai was also running through the corridors, trying to find some way to get out of the abbey. He was having a lot of confusing flashbacks of his childhood. He was very dizzy but for some strange reason he was feeling attracted by that place. However it was when Kai found Black Dranzer that all his past came up to his mind. And he got really shocked about what he discovered.

Kai had trained in the abbey indeed, but he was not the only one. Kate also was there when she was a child, and they already liked each other in that time. Kate was his very first love and he didn't recognize her even when they were in the same team. Kai was extremely confused and at the same time he was feeling mistaken by the girl, since she always knew the truth about his past and never told him anything. Then Boris appeared and made Kai remember of the accident he provoked when he invaded the laboratory to test Black Dranzer: part of the abbey exploded and Kai only was alive because Kate saved him from the fire, but the boy lost his memory, and his grandfather took him back to Japan. Kai so realized that Kate didn't got her burn scars when her house caught fire, but when she saved him of the explosion he caused. That is why she got incommoded when he saw the scars in Robert's castle. Boris kept offering Black Dranzer to Kai, and saying to him that he needed to return to the team he left behind. Kai was very attracted by that beyblade, especially because he was feeling mistaken and alone.

When Kate along with Alexander finally found Kai it was too late. Kai was already possessed by the power of Black Dranzer. Kate tried to convince him to give up of that insane idea but he was angry with her. Kate was incredulous and said that Kai had no idea how she got destroyed when she went to the infirmary room to visit him after the accident and when he woke up he didn't know who she was anymore. Boris was laughing at that situation and invited Kate to also return to the abbey team. As she refused he called Spencer and Bryan and then they took Kate and Alexander away from there. Kate promised Kai that would save him again.

Outside the abbey, Kate saw that the other Bladebreakers went there to look for her and Kai, but they were in trouble with Ian, Vlad and Tala. When Kate saw the red-haired Russian she went from sad to serious, and they kept staring at each other with angry eyes. So she started yelling at the guy, trying to understand how he couldn't realize that the Demolition Boys were being mistaken by Boris, who was only using them as weapons. Tala called her silly and defector, and she said that their parents would be ashamed of his decisions. Kate and Tala were siblings, twin siblings. The Bladebreakers got confused, since Kate never mentioned that she had a twin brother neither that he was a world champion. As Kate saw that would be impossible convince the Demolition Boys that they were being mistaken she left the abbey along with Alexander and the other Bladebreakers, who kept asking her about Kai. But they noticed that something was wrong because Kate was with a tear in her eyes.

While Kate was nursing the wounds of Alexander, she told the Bladebreakers the truth about her past. After the death of their parents she and Tala were left in the abbey, which was an orphanage, since they didn't have any another close relative. They began to train there with the other orphans; however Kate could never get used to that cruel training system. Kate also told that some months later that she and Tala were left in the abbey, Kai arrived to train there too and they became very close friends during the years they passed together. But one day Kai provoked an explosion in the laboratory when he theft the Black Dranzer. As he fainted because he couldn't control the bit beast, he would have died on fire if Kate hadn't appeared to save him. She got some scars in the process, but the worst part about the accident was when Kai woke up and he didn't recognize Kate anymore. He had lost his memory because the power of Black Dranzer was too much for him. Kate got so sad that she ran away from the abbey, leaving her own brother behind. She and Tala had not a good relationship anymore because Tala became an aggressive person due to the abbey training system. Actually, Kate was also feeling betrayed by him, since he let Boris manipulate Wolborg, bit beast which Tala had inherited from their mother. So Kate ran away and started traveling alone through Europe to begin a new life without Kai and Tala, and there she met Robert and the other Majestics, for whom she told everything about the abbey, even about her relationship with Kai. That was why Robert didn't trust the boy: he thought Kai was the guilty for Kate's scars and also for making her sad. Kate also told the Bladebreakers that Kai got possessed by Black Dranzer again, and they were shocked with that entire story. Alexander was happy that Kate rescued him from the abbey and he told her that he would like if she were his mother, words that made Kate feel better.

Max realized then that Kate knew how to pass through traps and break passwords when they invaded the American BBA Research Center because she learned spy techniques in the abbey. She confirmed the theory and also said that it was why Chris thought she was a professional spy, because she really had been trained by militaries.

During the days Kai passed with the Demolition Boys, Kate along with the Bladebreakers tried to bring him back to normal several times, without success. She was with Tyson when they invaded the abbey to look for the boy, and Boris told them about the Biovolt Corporation plans. Tyson was shocked but Kate seemed to already know the story. Kate was also proud of Tyson when he said that would never let Boris achieve his objective. When Kai appeared Kate tried once again to bring him back to normal by only talking to him, but she failed. So Kai threw Dranzer to Tyson and he nominated Kate as the new captain of the Bladebreakers. At this moment Kate realized that the only way to save Kai from Black Dranzer was fighting against him.

It was at Baikal Lake where the Bladebreakers could finally confront Kai. Kate used Dranzer at that battle and Kenny was surprised on how the girl could control that bit beast even when she had never used it before. Tyson said it was because not only Kate, but also Dranzer, were missing Kai and they were united trying to bring him back. After the Bladebreakers defeated Kai and saved him from drowning, he realized how mean he was being and apologized. Kate also apologizes for not telling him about their past, but he wasn't angry anymore. Actually, he got happy to know that he already knew Kate before the Bladebreakers. He understood why he always felt comfortable by her side.

At the hotel, Kai told that he used Black Dranzer for the very last time when he destroyed the abbey laboratory after the battle at Baikal Lake. Kate got very proud of his attitude. As the Bladebreakers asked Kai what they would do then, Kai only looked at Kate and said that he was not the captain anymore, and the girl smiled at him. At this moment Dickenson appeared with Alexander, who Kate left under the BBA president cares, and the Grangers. Tyson got shocked when he saw that her father already knew Kate.

Dickenson told the Bladebreakers about the BBA plan to destroy Boris and the abbey. He also told that Kate knew about it all the time: he went to Robert's castle to invite her to help BBA, since he knew that she also wanted to destroy the abbey and save her brother and the other orphans. Kate got really upset with the invitation because she was having a good and happy life with her European friends. However she decided to go to Japan to help BBA because she thought it was the right thing to do. Robert and the other Majestics got very sad with Kate decision, but they understood her point and let her go. In Japan, Dickeson told her that her mission was observing Kai, because it was his grandfather who was the leader of the Biovolt Corporation. And that was why she became a Bladebreaker even when she used to fight alone. She was really like a spy. But she didn't expect to fall in love with her target again. The Bladebreakers, especially Kai, got very shocked with the explanation but soon they understood Kate's point and promised to help her saving Tala and the other orphans.

When the Bladebreakers along with Dickenson, Alexander and the Grangers were returning to Moscow, they were attacked by the Demolition Boys. While Max was fighting against Ian, Tala appeared and punched Kai for his betrayal, for Kate's despair. Tala and Kai were also friends in the past and Tala never accepted the fact that Kai was hanging out with his sister by his back. After Spencer defeated Max and caught Draciel, the Demolition Boys said that their main target was actually Kate. The girl realized that she was in trouble and started running, but she was being persecuted by Tala and Vlad. Kai, Ray and Tyson avoided Ian, Spencer and Bryan of chasing Kate too by fighting against them. Kate stopped running and also started a fight against Tala and Vlad at the same time. Alexander appeared and bite Tala's arm in order to help Kate, but Tala only got angrier. Kate was about to lose Drangifer when Johnny, Enrique and Kai appeared from nowhere to rescue her. Kai told that Robert, Oliver and Martin had also appeared and that they were helping Tyson and Ray against the other Demolition Boys. Boris called his team back after that.

The Majestics were taking the Bladebreakers and the other ones to Moscow by their bus. Tyson was very aggressive, as well as Kate and Ray. Max was sad, and Kai and Kenny were worried. In the abandoned mansion, Kate was desperate because it was the place where she lived with Tala and their parents. She didn't want to go to the ruins but as the bus was broken she got no choice. Inside the ruins Robert, Johnny and Oliver were provoking Kate, Tyson and Ray, and then they started three simultaneous battles. All of the Majestics won the first round. They were saying that the Bladebreakers needed to control their emotions in order to defeat the Demolition Boys. Robert, during his fight against Kate, said to her that they were in that house because he wanted to show her that she needed to stop seeing Tala as a brother and to start seeing him as an enemy. Kate needed to stop thinking about the past she had with Tala and their parents, and so think about the good future she could have with Tala if she saved him from Boris' hands. Then Kate, Tyson and Ray learned how to control their anger and all of them won the second round against the Majestics. Kai was grateful to Robert and both of them were proud of Kate and the other two Bladebreakers.

In the finals, Kai lost his match against Spencer and also he lost Dranzer. But all of the Bladebreakers were proud of him because he didn't use the Black Dranzer and Kate greeted him with a kiss. Ray won his fight against Bryan but lost Driger when the bit beast protected him from Falborg's attacks. Both Tyson and Kate had their beyblades improved by Kenny, Emily, Chris, Judy and Taro for their matches. Tyson's fight was against Vlad, and Tyson won the match when he overcharged Vlad's beyblade in the high voltage wires of the bowl and so it exploded. Vlad didn't cheat in that battle because he was suspicious of Boris. The day before the next match, Kate was training with Tyson and Kai in the forest when Michael, Lee and Robert also appeared because Kai called them to help her. Kate so decided to fight against the five guys at the same time just to practice, and for everybody's surprise she really won the battle. Tyson was incredulous about how a girl could defeat five guys at once.

Kate's match against Tala was the most intense battle of her whole life. She won the first round, but in the second one the collision between Drangifer's and Wolborg's ice powers made her and Tala got trapped in a giant iceberg. Kate lost the second round when Tala used all the caught bit beasts against her. Kate was trying to convince Tala that he was being mistaken, but the boy was so possessed by the power of the mutant Wolborg that he couldn't even listen to her. As Robert said, she needed to defeat Tala in order to have her brother again by her side, like when the Bladebreakers defeated Kai at Baikal Lake. During the last round Tala was so confused about Kate's determination that he lost the control of Wolborg. The bit beast almost killed Kate with an ice attack, but she was saved by Dranzer, which also escaped of Tala's control. Kate smiled when she realized that it happened because Kai was caring about her outside the iceberg. She had saved him from fire and then he saved her from ice. For some reason Tala also was worried with Kate, and then Draciel and Driger also started fighting along with Kate, Drangifer and Dranzer against Wolborg. Soon all the other caught bit beast escaped of Tala's control too. And so Kate won the fight by gaining the loyalty of the bit beasts. And Tala finally realized that he was being mistaken and controlled by his ambitions. Boris, Voltaire and the abbey were finally destroyed.

Mr. Dickenson and the BBA assumed the control of the abbey and he said that they would change all the training system of the place. Dickenson also said that now the Demolition Boys would also receive his help in their training. Kate was very happy because Tala wasn't under Boris influence anymore, however the twins still were very shy when talking to each other. Kai was also happy because of his memories, and he and Kate were closer than ever. Kate wanted to travel around the world because she was tired of her spy life and Kai invited himself to go with her. The girl laughed and accepted the idea.

All the Bladebreakers were very excited about everything that happened in the past months. And this was how an amateur team became the most powerful one in the whole world.


	8. V-Force: The Whitney Prep School

**The Whitney Prep School**

After some months traveling through several different countries Kate came back to Japan along with Kai. As his grandfather had disappeared after the Biovolt failure during the championship of the past year and Kai had no intention to live again in his old mansion, he decided to buy a house to live with Kate. It was very simple but beautiful and comfortable, everything they needed at that moment.

They were not expecting though that Mr. Dickenson would call them and ask to them to attend Whitney Prep School, since they needed to retake their studies because it would take just one more year until they finished school. They got no choice since there was not going to happen any championship in that year that they could use as an excuse to keep training. The worst part about it however was that the boys and the girls' dormitories at the school were located in different buildings.

- "Hold your hormones, guys." Mr. Dickenson said friendly.

Arriving there Kate knew her roommate, Sophia Soretova, and soon she realized that Sophia was a great fan of the Demolition Boys since she had just put some posters of them in the room wall. Kate said that it would be disturbing seeing her brother and the abbey boys in giant size everyday but Sophia was so happy to discover that Kate would be her roomie that just ignored it. The excited girl spent the next hours telling Kate how Tala was handsome, intelligent, strong and a lot more of good adjectives and Kate was laughing inside on how Sophia had a crush on her brother.

Meanwhile Kai knew Wyatt, his roommate. Wyatt was very good in beyblade, the champion of the school and also a great fan of Kai. But he was just being ignored by his idol, who was in an extreme bad mood because of what Mr. Dickenson said earlier.

The next day Kate and Kai went to their classes, which happened also in different buildings. They only met to have lunch and to take a walk through the woods after Kate's ballet class, which she decided to retake since dancing was her second favorite couple was interrupted though by a strange presence coming from the trees. Kai got worried and then they decided to go back to their dormitories. But there was something wrong about to begin.

And it began few hours later when a beyblade broke some windows of the corridor where Kai and Wyatt were, and a strange guy with a mantle started persecuting them. For Kai's despair, a similar thing occurred in the girls' dormitories. Kate and Sophia started running away from the owner of a beyblade which almost dropped a chandelier in Sophia: a girl that was also wearing a mantle and that was using her wind powers to break all the windows of the corridor to scare Kate and to avoid her leaving the building. She was saying that she would take Drangifer with her and that she would defeat the world champion. The girls only got out of the corridor because Sophia used a broom handle that she found there to knock the strange down.

- "When I said that we needed to stop her I didn't mean we needed to do… this. But good move, girl." Kate said, surprised.

Kai and Wyatt escaped from the boys' corridor through a broken window and started running towards the other building. They and the girls met at the external area and the couple hugged each other with relief. Kate was scared with the strangers and also wondering about what the girl said: she wanted to defeat the world champion. But she and Kai were not the only current world champions and so Kate got worried thinking about the possibility of the other Bladebreakers were being also attacked. She then remembered that Kenny sent her an email that she didn't have time to read yet. The group so decided invading the library building since there were some computers there. Wyatt was afraid but Sophia was excited with the adventure.

At the library Kate turned a computer on and then she read Kenny's email. Just as she thought, Kenny said that Tyson, Ray and Max were also attacked by strange people that wear mantle and the Chief also said that he discovered that the source of their power were bit beasts that had the ability of becoming invisible. Kate was going to reply Kenny when the stained glass of the library were broken by the same beyblades as before. Kai and she decided to face the strangers and followed the beyblades until the woods. Sophia and Wyatt were right behind them.

In the woods they finally found the guy and the girl with the invisible bit beasts: Dunga and Misha. Misha was mad at Sophia because of the broom handle and the girl got scared and started using Wyatt, who was also terrified, as a shield. Kate and Kai were staring seriously at the strangers. A battle in duo was about to begin when they were once again interrupted by the security. Dunga and Misha ran away and so did Kate, Kai, Sophia and Wyatt since they probably would be considered guilty for all that mess if they were caught.

The boys' building was being washed by the school staff but the girls' one was already cleaned and the corridor was empty. They got no choice and then Kai and Wyatt went to Kate and Sophia's bedroom to sleep there in order to avoid the security. Wyatt was still complaining of that embarrassing situation while Kai was quietly looking at the Demolition Boys posters in the wall near Sophia's bed.

- "You were right, Kate. This is disturbing."

In the next day morning they waited until all the girls were in their classroom to get out of the bedroom. Kate and Sophia made the boys wear some of their clothes in order to avoid them to be noticed in the corridor but Kate couldn't stop laugh at her muscular and tall boyfriend, who was wearing a pink coat of hers. Kai was staring at her angrily while Wyatt was complaining and saying that they were not dolls. At least the plan was a success and they could leave the building without being caught by the security.

After some hours Kate and Kai left the school to spend some time in their house. They needed to be alone for a while to think about what happened last night. But Sophia and Wyatt were persecuting them and when they entered the house they got hypnotized on how many beyblade things there were there. Wyatt so asked them why they didn't want to fight anymore but he got no answer. But soon he and Sophia realized that Kate and Kai had no motivation and, even worse, they were afraid of something bad happened as it happened in the past year. However after reading Kenny's email they were afraid that they got no choice but reuniting the Bladebreakers again to face their new strange enemies. It was a dilemma.

A beyblade appeared from nowhere and interrupted their thoughts. It started breaking everything in the house: and it was Misha's again. Kate was in despair since that house mean a lot for her. The group ran away from there by the bedroom window and returned to the school. Kai was already impatient with that entire persecution thing, and so was Kate. They needed to fight sooner or later.

And it happened the day after. Kai met Kate and Sophia and said to them that Dunga left him a message in his room but Wyatt saw it first and decided to accept the challenge by himself. The worst part about it though was that Wyatt robbed Dranzer from Kai's luggage.

Kai, Kate and Sophia finally found Wyatt in the terrace of a building. He was challenging Dunga and Misha, who were making fun of him. Kai ordered Wyatt to give him Dranzer, but the boy refused.

- "If you don't want to fight against them I will do it by myself!"

Kai so let Wyatt battle but Kate was apprehensive. After some minutes she and Misha started a simultaneous battle. Finally the world champion has come back to a bowl. But Misha was very strong because of her invisible bit beast and so she used a wind attack that flung Sophia against the wall and nearly made Wyatt fall from the top of building. Kai saved the boy, took Dranzer back and started another battle against Dunga. Both the battles were very intense but finished in draw. Misha said that they would come back before she and Dunga went away from there. Kate and Kai realized that it was time to cancel the retirement and moreover to reunite the Bladebreakers one more time.

And so the next day they found Tyson at the belvedere of the beach while he was fighting against a boy named Snakey. Tyson got so happy when he saw his old friends that he got the strength he needed to call Dragoon and win the fight.


	9. V-Force: The return of the Bladebreakers

**The return of the Bladebreakers**

Some hours after arriving, Kate and Kai were introduced to Hilary by Tyson. The girl complimented Kai politely but he just ignored her. Kate replied the compliments however Hilary was looking angrily at her and didn't say anything in response. The red-haired girl so realized that Hilary didn't like her, probably because of Kai, and so got very incommoded with that situation.

Actually Hilary didn't like Kate since the first time she saw her, few days ago. It was when Tyson showed her a picture of the Bladebreakers and she said that Kai was cute. Tyson started laughing at her and pointed Kate, making Hilary nervous. She said Kate only looked like a rich and spoiled girl and then Tyson said that Hilary was just jealous of Kate since she was beautiful, rich, intelligent, calm, polite, a good blader and friend and moreover she had a handsome boyfriend. And after that day Hilary started to dislike Kate even without meeting the girl. But then she knew her and her dislike only increased.

Everything got worse the day after. Kate and Kai slept at Tyson's, since their house was destroyed by Misha, but they woke up early to train at the beach and to pick up some things they left at the school. While they were away, Hilary appeared along with Kenny and woke Tyson up. The trio started looking for Kate and Kai at the beach because Hilary was saying that Kate was a spy of the scientific group that kidnapped her and Kenny some days before, and she also said that the red-haired was just seducing Kai in order to make him help her with her plans of world domination.

Tyson was laughing hard at Hilary's conspiracy theory but the girl kept insisting that there was something wrong with Kate. There was no way of a mean girl like her being with the Bladebreakers without any kind of interest. After some argument Tyson accidentally told Hilary that Kate worked as a BBA spy in the past year and that she was also trained by militaries when she was a younger. Hilary got happy because it fit perfectly in her theory and Kenny was desperate. However they were interrupted by a beyblade sound. Tyson got ready to fight but when he looked above he saw Kate in the staircase. She seemed to be very angry and her arms were crossed. Tyson and Kenny got no reaction while Hilary was just sulking.

- "Yes, you are right. I was trained by militaries in the past. And this ensures me possession of firearms." Kate said slowly and deadly.

Tyson so realized he was in trouble and started apologizing. Kai arrived soon after, equally irritated. Tyson and Kenny explained everything about the scientific group that also wanted their bit beasts and said that Snakey was probably part of them too. But Kate was still really upset with the subject that the trio was talking about before. She confessed that she thought about a return of the Bladebreakers but she was not sure about it anymore. Tyson needed to understand that he was not the one only around there that had feelings. Every Bladebreaker was being equally attacked in the last days, not only him. Everybody was in danger. And so she and Kai went away from the beach, leaving Kenny and Tyson behind. Tyson started staring at Hilary angrily, saying that everything was her fault, but she didn't care at all.

It was only when Mr. Dickenson asked to Kate and Kai to go to his office that they changed their minds. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny were also there and the Bladbreakers had just been challenged by a team called Psykick. Tyson got happy when his friends appeared there since he thought they were still mad at him. The Bladebreakers officially returned at that moment.

When Max and Ray arrived in Japan, the Bladebreakers started training hard with the mag cores that Judy has developed, without success. Hilary made a training schedule but Tyson just said that it was unnecessary and so she went away. During the night Kate couldn't sleep thinking about the failure that their training was being. So she went outside, wondering about what they could do to control their beyblades, when a piece of Hilary's schedule flew until her foot.

The boys woke up in the morning and listened to some beyblade sounds. Kate was still wearing her pajamas and she was controlling her beyblade perfectly. She hated to assume that it was because of Hilary's training schedule but she asked to Tyson to bring the girl back anyway. Kate knew how to separate her profesional life from her personal one. After a whole day of training the Bladebreakers met Hilary at the park and Tyson apologized. She so decided to help them again. Kate said that her function would be helping Kenny to develop the training series and the schedule and the girl agreed without saying anything.

During the next days the training was going very well. The Bladebreakers were already good in controlling their beyblades and everybody was very happy, becoming again the good team they were in the past year. However Kate and Hilary just kept ignoring each other's existence. At some moment of the week it was Kai's birthday. He and Kate didn't train that day because they were commemorating. Despite her insistence, Kai told Kate that he didn't want the other Bladebreakers to know it was his birthday and so they spent their day together, most part of it in their almost-fixed house. At night, when they returned to Tyson's, Kai was surprised by Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ryu with a huge birthday cake. He looked at Kate, who looked away from him, and saw that she was disguising a gentle smile. Ray so confessed that Kate told him about Kai's birthday but instead of getting mad Kai just returned a smile to the girl and thanked her.

Some training days after, the challenge against the Psykicks was about to begin. A bus was waiting for the Bladebreakers outside Tyson's house. Before they went away, Ryu told Hilary that she had a wrong impression of Kate but the girl just refused to believe him. She said that they would never be friends. The Bladebreakers were excited when they boarded the bus however they didn't expected that it was a trap.


	10. V-Force: The Psykick Island

**The Psykick Island**

Hilary and Kenny decided to go to the lighthouse to try to contact someone out there. Kai said he was going with them and Hilary got happy but then she got irritated when she realized that Kate was going too.

However when they were trying to achieve the lighthouse Doctor B. tried several times to make them give up of the idea. He was provoking mudslides and explosions to intercept their way but they were not giving up. Kenny said that if they were trying to intercept them it was because the lighthouse was the solution indeed. During the walking Kai saved Hilary from death several times but he also noticed that Kate was way too serious that day. She was not even complaining about her hair or about her dirty dress. He so asked her if it was everything ok.

- "I wish I could have an alpaca this time too." Kate answered without even look at Kai.

Soon after that the first bridge that leaded to the lighthouse was exploded, the group was going to the second bridge when another explosion occurred. But that time the explosion provoked another mudslide and Kate noticed that a huge rock was about to fall and it would kill Hilary. In a sudden impulse Kate pushed Hilary away from there but as a consequence the girls fell down in a forest there was there right below the mountain. And they got lost in there, only Kate and Hilary, while Kai and Kenny were still above. They were looking at the forest in an extreme worry. Kai decided to climb down the mountain and look for Kate, and Kenny went with him.

The fact of Kate and Hilary being lost together in a forest was already bad, but it got worse when Hilary saw that Kate got a large cut on her side during their fall. Her white dress was slowly being stained red. But Kate said that it was everything ok and the girls started walking to the lighthouse again. Hilary was cursing the fate for making her being lost with Kate but she was also worried about the girl and surprised with her determination. As they were walking Hilary was still sulking and so she provoked Kate, who was very quiet, saying that she would get mad with the scar she was going to get with that cut. After all, Kate was just a mean girl that only cares about the appearance.

- "One more scar is nothing for who already has a dozen of them. You don't know the person who is inside these clothes." Kate answered.

Hilary got shocked with that answer. After that they started talking and Kate told Hilary about her past before the Bladebreakers. Hilary then realized that she was the actual mean girl of the situation and felt really bad. Kate was being very kind with her and she was just acting like a stupid since she met her, judging the red-haired only by her appearance. But Kate proved that her preoccupation about her appearance was just a mask she used to cover the marks of her sad past. Some minutes after though they found a Psykick guy called Finnick at the forest. The guy was saying stupid and dirty things about Kate and so she realized that there was no way to escape but fighting. Hilary tried to prevent her from the battle because of her injury however Kate decided to fight anyway. She had already been worse than that.

The fight began and Kate was extremely calm and concentrated. As Doctor B. realized that her adrenaline level was not increasing he ordered Finnick to make her feel the need of calling Drangifer. And so he did it: Finnick noticed that Kate was hurt and started attacking her directly in her injury with his electric powers. Kate was holding a scream since she would not like to seem weak in front of an enemy, but she also was afraid of calling her bit beast. She only got the strength she needed when Kai appeared along with Kenny and they started encouraging her, saying that feeling pain doesn't make a person weak. And so she called Drangifer, escaped from the bit beast capture system and defeated Finnick by freezing his beyblade just when he was going to use an electric power. After his beyblade toasted, Finnick ran away from there and Hilary was feeling a deep and sincere respect for Kate.

After they went away from the forest, Kai defeated Figel at the second bridge and they finally achieved the lighthouse. Kenny contacted Mr. Dickenson while Hilary was trying to contact Ray. Kate's injury got worse because of the fight and she was breathlessly breathing, however she was trying to keep herself strong. Kai was very worried with her and when the group was climbing down the mountain he put Kate on his back and started carrying her.

When they found the others Tyson was also injured and fighting against a Psykick below a waterfall. He saw that Kate was smiling at him from Kai's back and Kai also encouraged him to defeat his opponent. So Tyson recovered from his pain and defeated Daryl by using Dragoon. After some moments Mr. Dickenson arrived in a helicopter, for everybody's relief.


	11. V-Force: Doctor B's new trick

**Doctor B.'s new trick & The Saint Shields**

After the happenings in the island, Tyson and Kate passed the next days at a hospital. They were already feeling better and so they started spending their time having fun with their beyblades in their room. They were usually reprehended by the medic, who was Sophia's father, and also Sophia and the other Bladebreakers were constantly visiting them. Hilary was being very kind with Kate since she was visibly sorry for her past judgments about the red-haired girl, and then they slowly started getting along friendly.

One day, still at the hospital, Kate received a lot of letters and presents and Tyson was jealous of it. But when Kai and the others arrived he discovered it was Kate's birthday. Sophia also knew it was her birthday because, well, it was Tala's birthday too. The majority of the presents Kate received came from the Majestics but she also received things from Tala and, of course, sent him some presents as well.

But it was at the terrace where Kai gave her his present: a female black puppy that he found abandoned on a street. Kate always loved animals and she had an instant crush on that little furry thing that she called Kyara. She got really thankful to Kai. Everybody was having fun with Kyara but Ray, who was afraid of dogs. The fun was interrupted though when Kai felt that they were being observed and suddenly Misha appeared. She said that the Bladebreakers trouble with the Psykicks has just started since the scientists were just collecting information about them. They were not going to give up so easily of the bit beasts. After that the girl disappeared once again, the Bladebreakers and Sophia got confused about the reasons why she would help them.

During the next days a lot of fights against Ozuma, Misha and Dunga team, the Saint Shields, happened. The first one was soon after that Kate and Tyson came back home. Dunga appeared and challenged Kai but their fight was interrupted by Ozuma when he exploded the scientists' van. During that fight Kyara helped Kai by biting Dunga's arm, after all she was like a new Bladebreaker member. The second one was a battle in duo: Ray and Max against Mariam and Joseph, but the Bladebreakers lost. The next battle was between Tyson and Ozuma and Tyson finally won, but Ozuma gave him an advice: he needed to make Dragoon stronger. And at last the next one was between Kate and Misha at the beach after that the Saint Shields appeared to observe the Bladebreakers training. The Ice Lady was suffering with the hot weather but she used Drangifer to get the things colder. It was in that fight that Hilary first saw a bit beast, Snakans, and so she helped Kate defeating Misha. The white-haired girl was surprised with that outcome. But during the battle the injury on Kate's side opened again and after a commemoration she fainted suddenly.

When Kate woke up she was laid at Tyson's bed and Kai and Sophia were there. Kai was staring at her seriously.

- "If you stop trying to kill yourself every time it would be great."

Sophia was also very angry and worried. At the hospital she had told Kate that she needed to pass some days without training hard but she was ignored. Then she was begging to Kai to not let Kate fight again at least for a month. And so the boy started being really severe on Kate's routine. During the next days she was always sad and in a bad mood while the other Bladebreakers were training. She spent most of her time playing with Kyara or helping Hilary and Kenny with the schedule. If she couldn't fight at least she would make the Bladebreakers train really hard.

After some days, Wyatt appeared at the belvedere to ask to Kai to help him training. As Kai refused he asked Kate if she could help him, but obviously Kai didn't let her accept the proposal since she couldn't do any kind of effort. Wyatt so went away but promised he would be as good as Kai someday. Kate went to the school to talk to Wyatt the next day but he didn't have much time for her since he needed to train. Kate was worried with him. Ozuma appeared at Tyson's a week after. He told the Bladebreakers that the Psykicks finished the development of the cyber bit beasts and asked to them to refuse any challenge that could appear from the scientists. They still didn't understand why Ozuma and the Saint Shields were helping them. Then Sophia also arrived, saying that Wyatt was getting crazy and that he was probably involved with something wrong.

Her theories were confirmed when Wyatt appeared once again at the belvedere and challenged Kai. Everybody was surprised because he was using the uniform of the team Psykick. Dunga didn't let Wyatt face Kai and the boy so decided to battle against Dunga first. But when he called Cyber Dranzer the fake bit beast was draining the energy of Vortex Ape to obtain more power, and Wyatt was having troubles to deal with that. He won the fight but he fell down in collapse right after. Kai, Kate, Sophia and the other Bladebreakers tried to help him but it was too late. Wyatt was gone.


	12. V-Force: The Tower Challenge

**The tower challenge**

During the next days, Kai and Kate kept themselves away from the Bladebreakers. They were very sad because of Wyatt but they were also determined to avenge him. Kai was feeling really guilty but Kate was trying hard to take that idea out of his mind. Sophia was also keeping herself distant of them because she was also destroyed, since Wyatt became a great friend of hers after the attacks at the school. The Bladebreakers started having arguments among them very often and at some time the team almost was over.

It was just when they discovered that Kane and his friends were also members of the Psykicks that they found the motivation to fight together again. They accepted the new challenge and Kate started training hard again even with her injury, but she was afraid of fainting one more time during her fight. However one day she and Ray argued against the other Bladebreakers because they didn't want to cheat to win. Kate had a enormous sense of pride and justice to do that, she was talking like she were a Majestic.

When the day of the challenge finally arrived the Bladebreakers discovered that Sophia was kidnapped by Gideon in order to avoid the team to recline the battle. Kate got really mad and desperate and Kai was worried with her because she was not in a good condition to fight. But she needed to. And after the Saint Shields arrived to help them against the machines she discovered that her time to fight was very soon.

- "Ladies first." Gideon said as the Bladebreakers arrived in the first floor.

Her opponent was Will, who was completely possessed by the power of Cyber Drangifer. The other Bladebreakers were trapped on a glass cell and Kate couldn't hear them. She was fighting bravely but it didn't matter how many times she defeated the fake bit beast, it was always returning to fight more due to the bit beast healing system. Moreover Kate was under an extreme pressure because of Sophia, Wyatt, the Saint Shields and her injury. After some time she lost the battle and so also lost Drangifer. She got depressed and all the Bladebreakers were shocked since they never saw Kate losing a fight like that. Dunga started yelling at her but Kai stopped him. After that the Saint Shields decided to rescue Drangifer by themselves because they also wanted it. Kate got really bad with her loss and everything got worse because Max also lost his fight against Jim. At least he destroyed the healing system.

While the Saint Shields were looking for the bit beasts, Misha found Sophia trapped in a cell and helped her to run away. Sophia was still afraid of her but she got sincerely thankful. Mariam made fun of Misha, saying that her heart was softening every day more. Ray won his fight against Salima and it was when Kai was having troubles against Goki that Sophia finally found the Bladebreakers. She helped Kai to understand that what happened with Wyatt was not his fault, but the boy only defeated Cyber Dranzer when Kate finally woke up from her daydreaming and said that she needed him. And he needed to help her to rescue Drangifer. He needed to avenge the people that were important for him. And so he did it by winning his fight.

When Tyson won his battle against Kane and then the tower started collapsing, Kate and Max refused to leave the building without their bit beasts and so they decided to look for them. Sophia went with them since she saw where the bit beasts were, while the other Bladebreakers continued to help Kane and his friends leaving the tower. Max and Kate rescued Draciel and Drangifer soon before the Saint Shields could catch them and everybody escaped from the collapsing tower moments before it fell down. And Kate almost died one time more, for Kai's despair. But she and Max were so happy that they didn't care at all and they started dancing and laughing along with Sophia. Kate was also happy because her injury didn't open again during the fight. Everything ended well after all, but the Saint Shields still had a mission to accomplish.


	13. V-Force: The mysterious rock

**The mysterious rock & The Saint Shields mission**

Time has passed and the Bladebreakers went to the American BBA Research Center, they saw the mysterious rock Judy was studying being robbed and they discovered more about Mr. Dickenson past as a scientist along with Dr. Zagart. In Japan they also met Zeo and Kate got along very well with him since she was always kind and patient with kids. She said that Zeo was welcome to join the Bladebreakers if he wanted to. Kate was also using a new beyblade developed by Kenny, since her old one got broken after her battle in the tower.

However since they returned from the United States, the Bladebreakers were constantly being attacked by another Psykick members that used the bit beasts from the rock. The first one to fight was Ray, who defeated Fox and the bit beast Wildfox. But some days later, he saw Driger being captured by Dunga, when he lost his match, and then sealed on the rock by the Saint Shields. Then the next one to fight was Tyson, who defeated Net and his Phantom Spider. Kai defeated Jack and his Sickle Weasel when he disappeared during the night just to find the Psykick boy. It was Kyara that woke Kate and the other Bladebreakers up because she saw when Kai left Tyson's house. The puppy also leaded the team until Kai, who got a bit hurt after the battle and had his beyblade destroyed. Then the Bladebreaker who was in the next fight was Max, who defeated Dennis and Tyranno with a help from Mariam.

Beside the Psykicks, the Bladebreakers were also challenged by the Saint Shields, whose mission was capturing the sacred bit beasts and sealing them on the rock just like they did with Driger. The fights took place in an abandoned amusement park. Max fought first and defeated Mariam after a long and intense battle. He made her understand that the bit beasts were their friends and that they didn't deserve to be sealed.

Then Kai and Dunga started a battle on the roller coaster. Misha and Joseph teamed up with Dunga and while Kate was going to help Kai Ozuma tried to stop her, without success though. But they were still in disadvantage and in danger when Ray also joined the battle even without Driger. After some time of a difficult and very dangerous match in trios, Driger broke the seal and escaped from the rock because it felt Ray determination in helping his friends. Driger, Dranzer and Drangifer united their powers and defeated the Saint Shields trio with an amazing combined attack. Kate put this battle on her list of highly stupid and deadly things she made since she joined the Bladebreakers.

- "I will never ride a roller coaster again. I swear for the beyblade God." Kate said as she was trying to straight her hair and dress, which were completely soaked.

Finally, Tyson defeated Ozuma in the next fight. The Saint Shields realized that the sacred bit beasts were in good hands and made the Bladebreakers promise that they would never let them be caught by the wrong people. The rivalry between the teams had turned out to be some kind of friendship in the end.

After some days Kate fought against Denny and his two Klakens. She was in disadvantage but the Bladebreakers could not help her since Doctor K. provoked a mudslide that intercepted their way. However Zeo passed through the rocks and achieved Kate, joining the battle by her side. Denny attacked Zeo directly and it made Kate get really mad, so she defeated the two bit beasts soon after. Everybody was very proud of Zeo. But for some reason the team couldn't understand, the kid started acting strangely and left them without any understandable explanation, just saying that they were opponents then.


	14. V-Force: The Pre-World Tournament

**King and Queen**

Despite not fighting, Kate created a rivalry against King and Queen because of the wrong things they were doing against honest bladers, especially after that they attacked Kai.

Her main problem though was with Queen, who was constantly insulting the other girls. Kate, Mariam and Misha were always together in arguments against her, like in the open interview before the tournament. Moreover, during the same interview, Mariam and Misha started a battle against King and Queen. Even Hilary and Sophia were getting involved in that girly battle. Meanwhile the boys were all afraid of them, of course.

**The Pre-World Tournament**

The Pre-World Tournament was a small championship that always took place in Japan and happened in the year before the official world championship. It was about to begin and the battles would be in duo with the right of a third blader as a reserve in case of draw or injury. But the third blader would just fight if the opponent team had three bladers as well. After the help of Hilary's astronomy books and, of course, of Kenny's analysis, the Bladebreakers separated themselves in two groups: Max with Tyson, Ray with Kai and Kate as their reserve blader. As the Bladebreakers were the world champions they didn't need to pass through the qualifier rounds of that tournament, unlike the Saint Shield teams (Mariam and Joseph; Ozuma, Dunga and Misha), the team Zagart (Zeo, Gordo and Duran), King and Queen, and Kane, Jim and Will.

At the quarterfinals, Ray and Kai defeated Sanchez and Marcos in the first two rounds, so Kate didn't need to fight. Tyson and Max passed to the semifinals without fighting because their opponents, Kane, Jim and Will, had their beyblades broken by King and Queen before the fight. The black and white bladers defeated Mariam and Joseph and then passed to the semifinals too.

However the most intense battle was between the team Zagart and the trio of the Saint Shields because these last needed to avoid Zeo catching the sacred bit beasts. But Gordo defeated Dunga in the first round. The second round was between Misha and Duran and it was dramatic since Duran was very violent. Misha was being constantly attacked by Fenrir and its dark powers but she was resisting bravely. She needed to protect the sacred bit beasts and there was no pain that could stop her. The fight finished in draw but Duran last attack was too much for Misha, who looked at Kate, whispered that she was sorry, and fell unconscious at the ground after.

Misha woke up hours later at the hospital. All of the Saint Shields and of the Bladebreakers and Sophia, who was working as a nurse, were there with her. Mariam gave her Snakans and her destroyed beyblade. Misha got really sad when Ozuma said he lost his fight against Zeo and then she looked at Kai, Ray and Kate and said that it was up to them now. The rivalry Kate had against the always tough white-haired girl had become a friendship and she promised that she would face Duran and avenge her. Dunga was crying over his partner situation.

- "Don't do this. You look like a stupid crying this way." Misha said acidly as always. But then she held Dunga's hand and smiled at him, making everybody that was there smile as well, especially Kate and Kai.

In the semifinals, Tyson and Max defeated King and Queen and so they avenged Kane and his friends. But they didn't have much time to commemorate since the next semifinal match had not a happy end. The first round was between Ray and Gordo and it finished in draw. Kate switched places with Kai and fought the second battle against the violent and psychopath Duran. But she was not afraid of feeling pain anymore, like she was feeling in the island. She was fighting for Misha and the Saint Shields, fighting to protect her friends, the Bladebreakers. And she definitely let her mark in that tournament by ignoring the attacks and facing Duran bravely. Despite fighting much better than the guy, the fate was not being kind with Kate and the Bladebreakers and the battle also finished in draw, for everybody's surprise and also despair. The most intense battle however was the third one, between Kai and Zeo. Kai also fought bravely but he lost the battle and so lost Dranzer. Nobody could understand why Zeo was being so cruel.

Before the finals, Kai was feeling very depressed about his loss meanwhile Tyson was afraid of facing Zeo because he still considered the kid as a friend. Kate was feeling impotent over that situation. The day before the final match, Kai woke up at Tyson's and noticed that Kate was not there, neither did Tyson. She had simply disappeared, without even leaving a message. He could understand then how she feels when he disappears this way. He and the Bladebreakers started looking for them through the city but they only found them with some help of Kyara. Both Tyson and Kate were at the stadium, and they were fighting.

- "Are you serious Tyson? Last year I almost got killed by my own brother and you are afraid of facing a kid you just met some months ago? Even when Kai, your friend, needs your help? Don't you remember how he helped me, Ray and Max when we also lost our bit beasts? Wake up, Tyson, this is not a child's play and I will not let you ruin everything. I also like Zeo but he is not by our side anymore." Kate was saying when the other Bladebreakers arrived at the stadium. She was staring at Tyson very seriously while the boy was assimilating her words. "Fight Tyson! I am your enemy now! We will only leave this place after you defeat me!" she shouted angrily. And then everybody realized that Kate was using on Tyson the same motivational trick that the Majestics used on them in Moscow. And it worked well once again.

The day after, in the finals, Max lost the first match against Zeo and also lost Draciel. Fortunately Tyson won his fight against Gordo. As Duran could not fight because Tyson and Max were just a duo, and if he fought it would be unfair according to the rules, the final match would be between Tyson and Zeo. During the battle Kenny told the Bladebreakers that Zeo was actually an android and the kid assumed that and also said he wanted the bit beasts in order to become a real human.

- "It is a very noble cause but the means are completely wrong." Kate said to her friends at the bleachers.

Tyson had doubts after that Zeo revealed his secret, but he won the fight anyway and said that Zeo didn't need to be a human to be a good and full-of-friends person. The kid was a little sad, but he got happy when the other Bladebreakers greeted him too. Max and Kai rescued Draciel and Dranzer and then were also happy and relieved.

When Misha left the hospital, the Saint Shields said goodbye and returned to their village. And as Sophia's father work in Japan had been concluded, the girl needed to come back to Moscow. She said that she was going to study hard to be a medic and that she was never going to stop supporting the Bladebreakers. Kate promised Sophia that one day she would introduce Tala to her. One day. Her former roommate got really happy, but she was visibly more mature and controlled after everything she passed along with the Bladebreakers.

About the Bladebreakers, the team continued in Japan. Tyson started teaching little kids how to beyblade with the help of Kenny, Taro returned from the United States to stay with Max, Kate and Kai fixed the damages in their house and finally started living there, with Kyara now, Ray also found a place to stay and Hilary understood that beyblade was much more than a stupid sport and she also became a true friend of Kate.

Apparently the happy end the Bladebreakers were waiting for finally arrived. Or maybe not?


	15. G-Revolution: The end

**The end**

It has passed some months since Tyson defeated Zeo in the Pre-World Tournament. Everything was going well among the Bladebreakers but as the days passed by and the official World Championship was about to begin again, the tension and the doubts were trespassing their minds. The fact that Tyson's fame for defeating Zeo went to his head was not a help at all. Moreover, there was also the relationship between Kate and Kai. Even being still together they were not as happy as they were before, it was like something was missing. During the months that passed Kate slowly stopped caring about Kai's disappearances and he about hers problems and wishes, but they still respected each other.

Everything about the Bladebreakers ruined though just when Mr. Dickenson announced that that year's championship would be disputed in trios, not in a fivesome anymore. And the trios would be chosen in a qualifier tournament, so the Breakers would have to face themselves and maybe just three of them would compete in the World Championship. For Tyson's despair Ray and Max then decided to back to their homelands and to compete there. At the qualifier tournament, Kate defeated Kenny in the finals of the block A, Tyson defeated Kotaru in the block B and finally Kai defeated Daichi in the block C. And this way the trio BBA Revolution was born: Tyson, Kate and Kai as the official bladers, Kenny and Daichi as the reserve ones, Kate as the team captain and Hiro as their coach. Tyson was confident that no one could defeat them. But it did not last too long.

The next day they discovered that the Majestics would be not in the championship because they were defeated by the Barthez Batallion. Everybody got really surprised and Kate was mad since seeing the Majestics, her old friends and in her opinion the best bladers they have ever faced, losing that way was definitely not common. Something strange was happening and she wanted to discover what it was. Kai noticed that she was caring too much about the Majestics but he said nothing since he also had his doubts.

When Tala called Kate and Kai to join his new Russian team everything got worse. Kate realized that Kai wanted to defeat Tyson and she was afraid that he was being dominated by his ambitions once again, as he did it dozens of times. She couldn't tolerate passing through it all over again. Her thoughts were confirmed when Kai told her that he was coming back to Russia. Actually he thought that she would go with him too.

- "Didn't you understand? I am not going with you! I know what is going on around here." Kate said while Kai was in complete disbelief.

They started an intense argument after that. Kai was saying to Kate that he was sure that if the proposal had come from the Majestics she would accept without doubts while she was calling him selfish and ambitious, saying that the only thing that was important to him was obtaining more power to prove he is the best blader ever, even when he needed to pass through the people's feelings for that. But the argument only finished when Kai said that he actually never liked Kate's "likes of a high society girl", neither ballet and classic music, nor museums and cult movies, and that many times her "girly attacks" were just bothering him. After that Kate got really upset and silent and even Kai knew that he had gone too far. It was over.

- "I just thought that it would be possible to make you understand that power is not everything in one's life. I thought it was possible to change you. But it is not. Remember that one day there will be no one left to save you. Well, close the door before you leave. And say to Tala that it is impossible for me to be by his side in these circumstances." Kate said sadly and seriously while she was recovering herself of the words Kai said. After that, she took Kyara and left the house, without saying one more word.


	16. G-Revolution: United States

**United States**

The first matches of the championship were about to begin. In the United States the BBA Revolution discovered more about the other teams: The main trio of the White Tigers X was Ray, Lee and Ken; from the PPB All Startz it was Max, Chris (who defeated Eddy in the American qualifier tournament) and the new guy Rick; from the Barthez Battalion it was Miguel, Claude and Aaron, and Kate didn't like any of them at first sight; from the F-Dynasty it was not a trio but a duo, Julia and Raul, since according to them the third member of the team would not be able to fight at the championship due to some illness (and Dickenson let them battle as a duo. If that entire story was true no one knew). Kate also got incommoded and jealous of this team since Julia and Raul were also twins and got along very well, unlike her and Tala; and finally there was the trio from the Blitzkrieg Boys: Tala, Vlad and Kai. Tala and the other members of the team still couldn't understand why Kate chose to stay with Tyson. The Russian team would be invincible with her by their sides.

As Kate was still sad about what happened some weeks before, Hilary asked to Tyson and Daichi to take her to walk through New York, and Kate got very thankful to them. Tyson always had been her friend and she also got along very well with Daichi since the first time they met.

- "Hey Kate! In my village they say that I look like you because of our hair and eyes color! I am pretty sure that we are relatives!" Daichi said when she saw Kate for the very first time, at the park in Japan. After that he started calling her "my sister" and she always called him affectionately "little monkey".

Kate noticed that it was when she was with Tyson that she always did the stupidest things because that day their three beyblades had been robbed and they needed to face Rick in order to have them back. That stupid thing though made her feel happier and free of the tension that she was carrying on her shoulders. But it didn't last too long.

The first match of the tournament would be between the BBA Revolution and The White Tigers X, and Tyson was excited to face Ray. The first battle though was between Kate and Ken and Kate won. It was a very friendly battle since they respected each other since the past championship. However it was ruined when Tyson refused to fight against Lee and so a battle of Tyson and Daichi against Ray and Lee began, but the BBA Revolution lost easily.

- "I can't believe you threw my victory on the trash just because you were stubborn and challenged them just to satisfy your stupid rivalry! You are not the only world champion around here, Tyson!" Kate was mad at Tyson, while he was blaming Daichi for the defeat.

And so the BBA Revolution started passing through troubling times once again.


	17. G-Revolution: Italy

**Italy**

The BBA Revolution was still divided because Tyson was still thinking he was the best blader in the world and that he would had won without Daichi in the match. Then Hiro took a tough decision: Tyson would not compete in the match against the Blitzkrieg Boys. Tyson asked to Kate to change Hiro's mind since she knew how he and Kai wanted to battle against each other. But she refused, saying that if Tyson continued acting like that Kai would destroy him with his eyes closed.

As Tyson got no choice he disappeared during the battle, meanwhile Kenny was in despair because he was not prepared to fight. And his despair grew more when Hiro said to Kate that it would be better if she didn't battle against Kai or Tala yet, so Kenny would have to fight against one of them. Kate was calming him, saying that Tala was not as evil as everyone thought he was.

So the match began and the first fight was between Daichi and Kai. As Kai saw that Tyson was not there he made the battle finish in draw and the beyblades almost hit Hiro and Kate, who were seriously staring at him, thinking that it was a childish behavior. After that, Kate fought against Vlad and it was almost a friendly battle, if Bryan had not made fun of her. It was just a joke about her hair and nails but as she was in an extreme bad mood during those days she attacked "accidentally" the seat of the Blitzkrieg Boys with some ice stakes. Despite going out of her temper, Kate won the fight and greeted Vlad.

After that, Kenny's battle against Tala began and the Chief was really desperate. It was when Tyson reappeared that he got some strength and started fighting very well. Kenny lost the battle but he understood how Tala's attack worked and so he helped Daichi winning the final battle. Tyson realized that he was being an idiot when he saw that the BBA Revolution won the match even without him. So he apologized and the team started acting really like a team again. They were very proud of themselves.

When they were commemorating at the corridor they had another good surprise: the Majestics were there waiting for them. Kate got really excited in seeing her friends again but she also got angry when they told her how the Barthez Battalion acted and she promised to avenge them.

She was already happy but got happier when Robert said that he had a present for her: it was a sword-shaped launcher to give her luck. It had some gold details as well as some emeralds embedded in it. Robert said that it was to match with her dark green eyes. She was smiling and wondering how beautiful that present was.

- "Robert… that is so sweet." Kate said while smiling at him.

Tyson, Kenny and Hilary started staring at each other, holding malicious smiles, but they were also happy with their new accompanying, even more after that the Majestics said that would travel with them during some weeks.

- "We got nothing to do anyway." Enrique shrugged with a smile.


	18. G-Revolution: Spain

**Spain**

In Madrid, the Majestics were trying to keep Kate happy and to make her recover herself from her bad feelings, and they really were doing it well. Martin took her along with Hilary to shop while Oliver cooked some nice food for the BBA Revolution, and Tyson and Daichi of course approved it. Johnny and Daichi started a strange but funny relationship of constant arguments and provocations about anything, and Enrique was trying to flirt with Hilary. Robert and Kate were constantly talking to each other and walking together through the city. The Majestics were making Kate feel so well that she didn't even remember that Kai existed.

One day Robert and Kate were walking when Kate entered at a store. While he was waiting for her outside, somebody hit him when was walking absently. Robert was going to complain when he saw that the person was Tala. When Kate left the store and saw Tala there she got worried on how tired he looked. The three started talking then and after some time Robert left the twins alone. And so Kate and Tala were at a park, talking about their childhood and about their problems with Tyson and Kai, respectively. Tala also asked her about Robert but she said that he was just her friend and Tala smiled.

The twins kept meeting frequently during the rest of the championship and supporting each other in their fights even in different teams. They were starting their relationship from the beginning again, like if the past in the abbey had never happened, and it was making them feel happy and comfortable.

When the day of the match between the BBA Revolution and the Barthez Battalion finally arrived, Kate, Daichi and Tyson were confident since they had trained a lot along with the Majestics, who were already at the bleachers at that moment. Kate was holding her sword firmly and anxiously.

- "Hey, it looks that Kate has got some cheerleaders!" Bryan said as he saw the Majestics. Kai was staring at Robert seriously.

Daichi won his fight against Mathilda because she exploded her beyblade, following Barthez's orders, but Daichi's has also been damaged with the trick. After that Kate started fighting against Miguel and she used the launcher Robert gave her. She was fighting in a very glorious and enchanting way, worthy of a true Majestic. She convinced Miguel to not cheat and her fight was so beautiful and "majestic" that Tyson didn't even care about not fighting that day. On the contrary, he was making the public scream Kate's name. When she won the fight the Majestics invaded the stadium to hug her, and so did it the rest of her team.

The two teams were at a corridor of the stadium after the match, thinking about what they could do to commemorate the victory. Robert and Kate were talking, a bit far from the rest of the group, and she was very excited and laughing a lot. Kate's smile and she entire were so beautiful that Robert simply couldn't resist and robbed a kiss from her. However at that same moment Kai was passing through the same corridor, so he saw that entire scene and went away from there, with a strange feeling on his stomach. He didn't see though that Kate, by a defensive impulse, punched Robert in his face.

Kate got very sorry for what she did and took Robert to the BBA Revolution locker room in order to nurse the wound she left on his face. She apologized hundreds of times, saying that she was just not expecting for that, but Robert was not mad at her.

- "It is impossible to get angry with you." he said as he laid his hands on her cheeks.

Kate reminded that he said the same thing when they first met in Berlin. And so she closed her eyes and they kissed once again, without punches that time. And just like the first time Robert showed to have the power to heal her broken heart and to give it the peace it needed. But Kate was so traumatized with her past relationship that she couldn't realize it. Yet.


	19. G-Revolution: Egypt

**Egypt**

The Majestics still were with the BBA Revolution in Egypt. There Kate kept doing the same things that she did in Spain: shopping along with Martin and Hilary (it was when they started talking to Julia), visiting restaurants with Oliver, taking care of Daichi, bothering Johnny just to see him nervous, fighting against Tyson as a training, seeing Enrique flirting with another girl (Julia at that time) and also meeting Tala secretly and hiding from the gossip magazines that wanted to interview her about her relationships - since they knew about her breakup with Kai and also saw her walking alone with Robert.

After that day in the locker room, Robert didn't get the chance to stay alone with Kate anymore. Moreover she needed to take a time for herself and Robert, as the gentleman he was, didn't want to force anything. But he was really optimistic since they were still getting along very well after the kiss.

The BBA Revolution would fight against the F-Dynasty and for everybody's surprise Tyson and Daichi accepted their challenge for a foursome battle. They had trained a lot for that moment and there was no way of them losing the battle. But Tyson got distracted because of the pressure that was on his shoulders during the match and the worst happened: they lost. Tyson once again blamed Daichi but Kate defended her "little monkey" and asked to Tyson to not act like an idiot one more time.

Everybody got frustrated because Tyson and Daichi were doing very well in the trainings. They had all the chances to win the match and get closer to go to the finals but it didn't happen. And the worst part was that the Majestics needed to go away since they were not expecting to pass all that time away from home. So they returned to Europe and the BBA Revolution started passing through troubling times all over again.


	20. G-Revolution: Australia

**Australia**

In Australia Kate was feeling depressed, alone and discouraged. She had already been away from the Majestics several times but she never missed them so much before. She did not understand what was happening with her to be that way. And the fact that Tyson was also depressed and still being an idiot because of the match against the F-Dynasty was nothing helping her at all.

One day she escaped from an interview that the BBA Revolution was giving to go to a meeting of the former Bladebreakers at the Ayers Rock. It was Ray's idea since they also wanted to make Tyson realize that he needed to assume that he committed mistakes too, even being a world champion, and that it was wrong to blame other people for it. However when Kate arrived at the Rock the only person who was already there was Kai. When they were in silence the situation was already awkward but Kai could make the things worse when he started asking her about Robert, making her feel nervous. But she kept herself calm and polite anyway, just talking to him with few words. Happily Ray arrived there soon after.

- "You are a blessing in my life, Ray." Kate said in relief but the boy didn't understand anything and got a bit embarrassed with that situation.

Max also arrived some time later and the four former Bladebreakers passed the next hours waiting for Tyson. When he finally appeared, he was with a new determination in his eyes. Tyson apologized with Max, Ray and Kai, but especially with Kate, saying that he was the cause of the main BBA Revolution's problems and that he would give more attention to his captain since she was the only person who decided to stay by his side. Kate got very proud of the boy.

However Kate also needed some charge of motivation. Hiro and Kenny wanted her to fight against Rick but she was not feeling like battling. She was looking at her sword in silence, wondering why she was feeling that way, like if something was still missing. Kate asked to Daichi to fight in her place but he also refused because he was jealous of all the attention Tyson was getting of their friends and of the journalists. When Daichi left the waiting room, Kate found him at the corridor and Tala appeared to give to the other two red-haired the motivation they needed. He asked to them to win the fight against the PPB All Starz for him because he wanted them to be in the finals with the Blitzkrieg Boys. He was truly supporting his sister and Kate promised that would win for him.

And so she did it. After a tough battle against Rick (when Kate tied her hair for the first time while fighting because it was too much intense), she defeated him and dedicated her victory to Tala. Tyson also defeated Max and then the BBA Revolution achieved the same number of victories as the F-Dynasty. They were finally closer to the finals and were very happy with that.


	21. G-Revolution: Back to Japan - The Finals

**Back to Japan - The finals**

When they returned to Japan, Tyson, Kate and Daichi also returned to stay at Tyson's. There Kate met Kyara, which stayed under Ryu's cares. Mr. Dickenson along with the team captains and coaches decided that the F-Dynasty and the BBA Revolution would have to battle to define which team would face the Blitzkrieg Boys at the finals. Everybody was expecting that the BBA Revolution would not battle in duo anymore, or else they would put Kate to fight along with Tyson or Daichi. However their expectations were broken when Kate stated in the open interview that their teammates would battle together again. She wanted them to prove everybody that they could fight together and win. And they surprised everyone when they really did it and took the BBA Revolution to the finals.

They and the whole world were surprised by Mr. Dickenson when he and the judges announced that the fights of the final match would be decided in a random way in order to make them fairer and more exciting. When the battles were defined everybody got shocked: it would be Daichi against Tala, Tyson against Vlad and finally Kate against Kai. A panic wave started trespassing Kate's body and she went desperate. It was Tyson who Kai was supposed to defeat, not her, she could not even look at his face. Robert was in his castle when he saw the news on the television and he got so worried that he broke a cup of tea as it fell from his hand. After all Kai had already hurt Kate before.

When the day of the final match arrived the BBA Revolution was in an extreme tense mood. The team was in the waiting room and Kate was sitting and shaking since she was really afraid of her battle. She was looking at the sword and wondering that it would be great to have Robert by her side at that moment because he always had some wise and reassuring advices to give to her. So she stood up and took the waiting room telephone and dialed Robert's number. Fortunately it was he that answered the call because for some reason he knew that she would need his wisdom words. They kept talking for some minutes and Kate got more confident, even more when Robert said that he would be watching her as well as their friends would. When she hung up the telephone she was with a smile at her face and her heart was beating quickly. Her friends got happy on how confident she looked then.

The final match began and the fight between Daichi and Tala finished in draw. The second battle was more like a rematch between Tyson and Vlad because of the final of the last championship, but Tyson won again. Everybody was expecting that the last fight would be violent since Kate and Kai were still mad at each other and it started violent indeed, intense to the point of making Kai take his scarf off and Kate tie her hair. None of them was showing any kind of mercy, though as the time passed they started talking during the fight and then arguing about the reasons why they broke up in the front of the whole stadium and more, of the whole world. That situation was so awkward that it sounded funny.

- "Don't you understand what is happening since the past months? I am different and so are you. But you need to change your heart first in order to realize it." Kai said calmly during the battle as he approached to Kate.

Kate got so paralyzed with his words and with the gentle way he said them that she didn't even see that Dranzer was going to attack once again. What did he mean with "change her heart"? She only woke up from her daydreaming when she lost the battle and almost fainted in exhaustion however Kai held her and took her to the BBA Revolution seat to rest.

During the tiebreaker battle between Tyson and Kai, Kate was still thinking about what Kai said. She was feeling strange but well because apparently they achieved some kind of peaceful breakup. Just as the whole world she was also enchanted with the battle that was happening and she almost cried of joy when Tyson won and the BBA Revolution was nominated as the world champion team. Kate was commemorating with her team when she started looking at Kai as he was going away from there alone. What did he mean with those words? Her thoughts were interrupted though when Tala appeared to greet her for the victory and so they started talking.

Meanwhile Robert and the Majestics were watching everything on the television and they were very proud of the BBA Revolution, but Robert was feeling a bit jealous on how Kai approached to Kate during the fight. He was also wondering about what Kai said to the girl and was worried about it. He still didn't trust Kai and was with the feeling that he would do something bad again.


	22. G-Revolution: BEGA rises

**BEGA rises**

When the championship finished Kate still kept in Japan and she passed the most part of her time at Tyson's. Everything was going peacefully well until the BBA got suddenly closed one day and BEGA appeared on its place. Kate was in totally despair and disbelief when she saw that the owner of BEGA was Boris and that his chief was still Voltaire. As they tried to convince her, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Daichi that they were different from before Kate couldn't believe in a word they said. She also didn't her friends be caught by that same old promises of power.

Kate was already worried but it got worse when Tala and the other Blitzkrieg Boys, except Kai, said to her and to her friends that they were going to stop Boris' and Voltaire's new plan before it was too late. She tried to go with them but Tala didn't let her go, since challenging Boris could be too dangerous. However after some time she and her friends decided to go to BEGA anyway and they arrived there just in time to see Bryan and Spencer being defeated by the cruel and arrogant Serena, but it had not ended yet because Tala was about to begin a fight against Garland. Kate was with a real bad feeling and it was confirmed when Boris obligated the two bladers to fight until exhaustion and so Tala got severely hurt.

Kate was crying of despair, begging to her brother to talk to her. He only said that he discovered that Barthez was an ally of Boris and that he just took the Majestics from the championship because they wanted to be the world champions in order to satisfy Voltaire's plans. After that, he went unconscious and Max and Spencer helped Kate to take him to the hospital, but there the medic said that the boy was in a coma.

Kate was already destroyed but there was more: Kai betrayed her once again when he decided to join BEGA. Moreover, he betrayed Tala and all the other abbey boys even knowing through what they passed in Boris' hands. He didn't even care about the fact that Tala was at the hospital. Nobody could believe that Kai was being so cruel just to face Tyson again. And he was not the only one who betrayed them, Hiro also did it.

Tyson was so mad with that entire story that he challenged BEGA for a match, but the new team G-Revolutions needed to reconstruct their beyblades in order to have a chance to defeat them. They and the remaining Blitzkrieg Boys, who stayed with them at Tyson's too, tried several times to buy beyblade pieces, without success. At least the former Bladebreakers were positively surprised on how the Russians were friendly outside a stadium.

Everybody was still depressed about Kai's betrayal and Kate along with the Blitzkrieg Boys visited Tala at the hospital every day. It was a dark time for her heart again.


	23. G-Revolution: The Rebel Alliance

**The rebel alliance**

One day, after failing when trying to buy beyblade pieces again, Tyson and Kate were so nervous and stressed that they battled and their beyblades broken totally that time, for Kenny's despair. They had a real trouble there but they couldn't find a way to escape from that situation.

Suddenly everything changed when all the other teams that were on the championship plus the Majestics appeared from nowhere, and happily they brought beyblade pieces with them. Kate got so happy when she saw her European friends that she ran until them and hugged each one, Robert first. Once again they appeared to help her when she was feeling sad.

- "Tyson, how can you live in such a small house? Look, I only gave four steps and already crossed the entire living room." Johnny said as everybody was discussing about the challenge against BEGA at Tyson's.

They decided then to train together at the camping house where the BBA Revolution had trained before the championship. There Kenny, Emily, Chris, Miguel, Oliver and Ian made new beyblades for the G-Revolutions using the new hard metal system. As they said that the team needed to "back to the beginning" in order to control their new beyblades Kate was trying to think about the time she passed in the abbey, since it was at that time when she started beyblading seriously.

She was training with the help of the Majestics and the Blitzkrieg Boys at the same time and, even not controlling her beyblade yet, she was having fun when seeing how the two teams were getting along. Surprisingly they were being friendly to each other, except for Johnny and Bryan, who always were fighting because of the most irrelevant and stupidest things. After almost killing Martin and Spencer a dozen of times Kate finally could control her Drangifer Metal Snowfall, but she was still not confident. She didn't like to fight with the style she learned in the abbey.

Robert noticed that Kate had some doubts and at night they trained together and alone. Like always he said reassuring and wise words that made Kate feel better, confident and smiling. For some reason Kate was feeling different sensations about Robert during that days, in example, she always felt a strange thing on her stomach when she saw he talking alone to another girl that also was there, like Julia. But she convinced herself that it was not important.

Back to Japan, Kate and Robert were walking together at a square when they met Brooklyn, who recognized them as famous bladers. They found the boy very kind and at a moment when Robert left them to buy something to him and Kate to drink, Brooklyn said to Kate that they were a nice couple. As the girl laughed and said they were not a couple, Brooklyn, who had a strange ability of predicting the future, said that it was the fate.

- "But you will only realize what you really need when you stop looking to your past and then paying attention to your present." Brooklyn said with a gentle smile at his face. Kate was still in disbelief because she never believed in destiny.

The next day thought, when they saw that Brooklyn was from BEGA on the television, Robert and Kate got totally shocked, even more when during his fight against Kai he used the fact that he saw them together at the square to provoke his opponent. When Kai lost and got hurt Kate tried to run until BEGA to save him but Bryan, Ken and Robert held her. Then she was hugged by Robert, who calmed her and said that if she went to BEGA the things only would get worse, and she hugged him back since she knew that he was right. Robert was very serious, especially after he saw that Kate was with tears in her eyes. He couldn't tolerate the idea of seeing her sad because of Kai again and so he pressed her head against his heart.


	24. G-Revolution: Justice Five - BEGA falls

**Justice Five – BEGA falls**

When the first day of the challenge against BEGA finally arrived, the G-Revolutions was feeling confident. But the fact that Kai was still missing after his fight against Brooklyn was also making everybody preoccupied. Even more after that Daichi and Ray lost against Ming Ming and Crusher respectively, and the battle between Max and Mystel finished in draw, because then the G-Revolutions would need to have one more blader in case of a tiebreaker battle be necessary.

During his fight against Crusher, Ray told him that he was not the only one who had a sibling at a hospital. Because of Boris, Kate was passing through the same worries as him. The giant guy felt really sorry for it and after the battle he gave to Kate the doll Monica had made for him. He said it would give luck to her too and when Kate heard the word "luck" she reminded of another thing: the sword.

Some days before the second day of Justice 5, the G-Revolutions still needed another blader. As Tyson, Kate and Kenny were still expecting for Kai, one day Robert and Kate argued. How could they still expect for someone who betrayed them several times? After the argument Robert left the house saying that he needed to take some air, while Kate got a little sorry and worried. When Robert was walking near the pier he listened to some beyblade sounds coming from an abandoned warehouse and he decided to enter there. It was Kai who was there, training with the beyblade that Kate and Tyson left for him in Tala's bed at the hospital. Robert couldn't believe on how lucky he was.

- "No, not you! Anyone but you!" Kai shouted as he saw Robert, who was very calm and serious, as always.

So they started battling and Robert was trying to make Kai realize that he was only ruining his own life with the ambition of defeating Tyson. Even worse, not only his life but he was also making other people sad because of his insanity. Robert promised that if he ruined Kate's life once again, like he did when he stole Black Dranzer for the first time, he would not be patient anymore. And so he convinced Kai that he needed to correct all the mistakes he had done and that the first thing to do was joining the G-Revolutions. Kai agreed with him and promised that he would correct his mistakes, all of them. And he already knew what to do.

- "Ok, but take a shower first." Robert said seriously as he left the warehouse.

Later Kai appeared indeed to join the G-Revolutions and he was carrying some documents he stole from BEGA in his hands. He gave the papers to Kate and to the Blitzkrieg Boys, who were still mad at him. All of the documents were analysis about them when they were in the abbey. However the paper that called Kate's attention the most was one about her parents. She discovered that her father was actually a military from the Hiwatari Enterprises and she screamed when she read that the fire that killed her parents on her old mansion was not an accident. They were actually murdered by Voltaire's order since he had been observing how the twins were good bladers and he wanted them to be part of his plans of world domination. As obviously her parents didn't let the kids be trained by Boris in the abbey, because Mr. Valkov knew about all the dirty things that occurred there, Voltaire made them go anyway by the cruelest way. Tala was convinced to stay in the abbey indeed, but they were not expecting that Kate would run away from there because her sense of pride and justice didn't let her believe in their promises of power.

Kate was crying in disbelief when Kai also said that he heard a conversation between Serena and Boris: Serena's father was also a military from Hiwatari Enterprises and he was involved with the murder. And Boris was asking to Serena to give Kate the same fate that Garland gave to Tala, and even worse. He couldn't let the girl ruin his plans again. Serena agreed with the mission since she always had been jealous of all the attention Kate got as a blader. Everybody got preoccupied and they didn't want to let Kate battle the next day. She refused to let someone fight in her place. How could she stay only watching the fight knowing the real story about her parents' death? How could she do nothing while her brother was almost dying too at a hospital? It was Robert that convinced everybody that Kate would fight anyway, since he knew that she needed to avenge her family, and the girl got very thankful to him and to his trust on her and they kept staring at each other with kind eyes.

The next day the fight between Kate and Serena started and Kate used the sword as launcher to give her luck. But she was with troubles since her beyblade was not obeying her very well. Serena was attacking constantly and Kate passed the most part of the battle only defending herself. She tied her hair because the fight was really tough but at some moment Serena "accidentally" made her fall at the bowl, and when Kate was going to stand up again she noticed that her hair got trapped at some rocks that there were there. She was in despair as she saw that Serena was going to attack her again. She was trying to escape while some flashbacks of her life were passing through her eyes: she reminded of her happy childhood in her mansion, of her parents, of Tala, of the terrible day she passed when she was in the abbey, of the sadness she felt when Kai lost his memory after robbing Black Dranzer for the first time, and then of the happiness when she met Robert in Berlin. And this happiness happened a lot of times after. Robert was always there for her when she was sad, he was the only one that could make her heart feel peaceful and secure. And so she realized what Kai mean with "change her heart" and Brooklyn with "paying attention on her present". Kate closed her eyes and felt her heart beating with an intensity that it didn't beat for months. She loved Robert with all her body and her soul but she was so obsessed over her childhood with Kai that she was blind and couldn't realize it. Her warrior blood began to boil, asking for a revenge to honor her family's name.

So she opened her eyes, took the sword and by an impulse of determination she cut her hair off where it was tied, soon before Serena's attack achieved her. When Kate rose from the dust again, holding the sword and with her hair short, almost everybody started crying. It was difficult to the girl because she cared a lot about her hair, but she was not sad anyway. Serena was paralyzed since she was not expecting for that. Kate looked at Robert, who was smiling at her, and realized what the reason why she could not control her beyblade well was: her beginning was not in the abbey. Her life truly began when she met the Majestics in Europe. It was at that time that she understood what peace and happiness mean. She felt stupid for not realizing before that who she really needed was always by her side.

After that, Kate was totally different at the battle: it was she who was attacking Serena the most, fighting with glorious movements, typical from a Majestic. The red-haired girl finally won the fight and Serena needed to be taken to the hospital after that. Daichi and Tyson were crying and they were the first ones to hug Kate. She looked at the bleachers and laughed when she saw that even Bryan and Johnny were hugged, commemorating her victory. Kate took the hair she cut off, stared at it sadly for some moments then let the wind carry it away.

- "It grows again."

When Kai defeated Brooklyn and disappeared at the corridor, Kate followed him because she knew he was not feeling well. Robert saw that too and also went there, helping Kate to take Kai to the hospital after. When the boy woke up, the two were still there with him. Kate told him that the tiebreaker battle between Tyson and Garland also finished in draw and that it would happen another one within few days. Robert left them alone to talk and as Kate noticed that Kai was worried about Dranzer, she showed him that the phoenix just left the beyblade to find another place to rest for some time: the sword.

Kai got relieved and so started saying to Kate that her heart belonged to Robert, and it always belonged. She always loved him but she couldn't realize it before. During the time they were dating Kai could notice how Kate was similar to Robert in her likes, in her mannerisms, in her justice sense, in her eloquence and in everything more. But they were being stubborn, confounding the way they cared about each other with love. They were like guardian angels for each other, but it was only that, only a strong friendship. Kate agreed totally with him.

- "It was not only a change of hair. It was a change of heart. Now I know which my path is. Thank you, Kai." Kate said as she left the room.

During the next days, Robert and Kate were close to each other as they never were before. They were constantly holding hands and Kate liked the animated way her heart beat when he was with her. He was the peace and the light she needed to survive in those difficult times.

When Tyson and Brooklyn started battling calmly after a battle in another dimension, Tala appeared and saw Kate and Robert together. He got confused when he noticed that his sister's hair was shorter than Hilary's but he was also happy to see that she was alive and with a guy he knew would protect her from anything. When Kate saw Tala she ran until him and hugged him firmly, saying that she loved him. Robert also started talking to the boy and then he noticed that Kai was observing them from above. They smiled friendly at each other and so did it Kate and Tala when they also saw Kai. They were interrupted though when Crusher appeared from behind and hugged the trio.

- "Who is this giant?" Tala asked Kate, who was only laughing at how Crusher was crying of joy. Robert was feeling a little uncomfortable with that situation but he said nothing since he was also happy in seeing Kate's beautiful smile.

After that, Boris and Voltaire were finally arrested as they should have been a long time before.


	25. G-Revolution: The beginning

**The beginning**

After the Justice Five the teams started slowly going back to their homelands, and it included the Majestics. Kate stayed in Japan along with the G-Revolutions and the Blitzkrieg Boys after that Robert returned to Germany. But after some days she revealed that she would return to Russia to live with Tala, Kai and the other abbey boys in their mansion since Mr. Dickenson wanted her to help the Russian BBA. And as Russia was still part of the Europe she and Robert could meet occasionally.

- "But I am you brother right now, not Tala!" Daichi shouted sadly when Kate told him the news.

Of course he and Tyson wanted Kate to continue with them in Japan, but they knew that she had finally found the right path of her life and she deserved to follow it.

After arriving in Russia Kate and the Blitzkrieg Boys were surprised by some people who were already waiting for them in front of the mansion: the Majestics. Everybody got really surprised and also happy because the two teams were in a relationship similar to friendship since they trained together at the camping house, even with their evident differences.

When Kate saw Robert she quickly hugged him while Tala took her luggage to the mansion after greeting the German. As the girl asked how Robert knew when they would arrive there and he answered that it was Kai who told him, she started laughing on how they were talking to each other by her back. She looked then at Kai, who just shrugged and smiled at her while he was playing with Kyara.

- "Kate, I will never let you stay away from me anymore. If you want to stay here, or in Japan, or in my castle or even in the moon I will be always with you. I will never lose you anymore neither let someone hurt you because since the first time I saw you in Berlin I knew you were the right person for me. It doesn't matter if you eat pizza with your hands now, if you ride alpacas, if you invade high security buildings or how many scars you have. You will always be my girl, with long or short hair. And I could wait a lifetime until have you by my side."

Kate was almost crying of joy. Her heart was beating in a way that it had never beaten before and Robert was so kind that it was impossible not smiling at him. So they kissed lengthily and passionately, while hugging each other firmly. They stopped when they listened to the other boys applauding them from behind and Kate started laughing.

- "No more punches? You are stronger than you look, it hurt." Robert said while he was still hugging Kate.

- "Not if you don't ask for it, gentleman." She answered with a classy tom in her voice.

They kissed passionately again, ignoring anyone (Bryan and Johnny) who was trying to make fun of them. Nobody else was important but them, Katerina and Robert, who sealed in that kiss a peaceful and kind love that would last forever.


End file.
